Friendly Travel
by Mythical-Iaf
Summary: Five girls were hanging out in the woods when a sudden wind picked up around them and they appeared somewhere new, they landed separate three with the good guys and two with the bad, with the help of Naruto and friends Tamara looks for her friends.
1. Chapter 1: WTF?

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto characters, just everyone in this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 1: WTF?**_

_**Briinnngg!**_

Tamara stood up ready for lunch as the bell went, packing up her stuff she walked off to her locker.

"Nii-san!" a voice called out behind her and she nearly fell forward as someone ran full on into her from behind, hugging her.

"Whaa! You have got to stop doing that Sara" Tamara scolded as her friend jumped off her back and walked with her to the locker bay, Sara grinned and laughed "I swear ever since you got Tobi on that 'Akatsuki personality quiz' you have been acting more and more like him, I'm just glad you haven't gone running around school with an orange mask on" Tamara said stopping in front of her locker.

"That's a great idea th-"

"No!" Tamara shouted cutting her friend off.

"But Itachi-san" Sara whined _trying_ to give Tamara the puppy dog eyes.

"Tobi, no mask" Tamara said putting her stuff in her locker, Sara pouted "meanie" she whispered, Tamara's eye twitched "what was that?" she asked turning towards Sara who laughed nervously "nothing Itachi-nii-san"

Tamara huffed and closed her locker "you know ever since I got Itachi on that quiz, the only one's to call me by my real name are the boys… except Cheresa, she sometimes calls me Timmy-chan" Tamara said walking with Sara to the usual group spot, Sara laughed "but you don't mind being called Itachi-san do ya?" Sara said giving Tamara a look that said 'you know I'm right' Tamara just sighed and kept walking.

A few seconds later Tamara covered her ears when Sara shouted "Konan!" and ran towards another girl who looked over towards them with a smile "Hi guys" she called out waving, Sara hugged her as Tamara walked over to the group "hey Georgia" Tamara said as Georgia tried to get Sara to un-hug her "Tobi let go of Konan" Tamara said sighing, Sara pouted but did as she said.

Looking around Tamara frowned "hey Georgia we're missing a few people" she said turning towards Georgia who was fixing her paper flower that she had clipped in her hair "yer Izzy and Jess are at the canteen, Jayde and Tayla aren't here today and Cheresa is about to tackle you" she said smiling, no sooner then she said that Tamara heard a high-pitched "Timmy-chan!" and she was nearly thrown forward for the second time that day "Cheresa get off" Tamara growled as Cheresa gave her a bone crushing hug "aww but Timmy-"

Tamara cut her off by growling "Timmy-wan-wan is angry" Cheresa said jumping away from Tamara who was so pissed off that if you put water on her it would evaporate on contact.

"Cheresa?" Tamara said trying to sound as sweet and innocent as she could, "yes?" Cheresa replied keeping a good distance away "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME WAN-WAN?!" she yelled causing everyone around her to look at her, she took a few hundred deep breaths to calm herself down and started again.

"don't call me that" she said with a nice look on her face but Cheresa could hear the venom in her voice "yes Timmy-chan" Cheresa said still hiding behind Sara who was hiding behind Georgia who was smiling "Cheresa how the hell did you get Hidan on the personality quiz again, you act nothing like him" Tamara asked Cheresa who shrugged "maybe it's our awesomeness" she said with a cheesy grin "I highly doubt that" Tamara mumbled.

"Itachi!" 'shit!' Tamara thought as for the third time that day she got crashed into a bone-crushing hug by another one of her friends "hello to you too Jess" Tamara said as Jess un-latched herself from Tamara.

"Hi nii-chan" Jess said nearly bouncing up and down "nii-chan?...Oh yer you got Sasuke on a quiz, damn there is too many people…hey guys I'm going to write who everyone got on the quizzes 'kay?" Tamara said pulling out a note book and pen "sure" everyone replied "let's see…" Tamara said sitting down on a bench to concentrate.

*&^%%^&*

Five minutes later…

"Okay I think I'm done, what do you guys think, did I get everything?" Tamara asked holding up her note book for the others to see.

Tamara- Itachi Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno.

Sara- Tobi, Gaara and Jiraiya.

Jess- Pein and Sasuke Uchiha.

Cheresa- Hidan.

Georgia- Konan.

Izzy- Kisame Hoshigaki.

Jayde- Sasori.

Tayla- Kakuzu.

Luke- Deidara, Tsunade and Tayuya.

Emily- Zetsu.

"Yep that's about it" Sara chirped, "why do you and Luke have three people?" Georgia asked.

"Well Luke took the Akatsuki quiz, the Sannin quiz and the normal Naruto Quiz" Tamara explained pointing to the names besides Luke's name "where as I took the Akatsuki quiz, the normal Naruto quiz and a Naruto girl quiz, I didn't want to take the Sannin quiz 'cause you end up either a pervert, a gambling drunk with big boobs or a pedophile…so I skipped it" Tamara said with a grin as the others laughed

"Hey Timmy what's that?" Cheresa asked pointing to her pocket where a bracelet was half falling out "Oh I forgot about these" she said pulling out three bracelets they had small white beads that were about a centimeter apart and a letter sitting in between two beads, the thread was a light blue that looked like ice fire "wow! They look pretty" Sara said looking at them "here's yours Sara" Tamara said handing Sara one that had an S on it "what really?" she asked, sparkles in her eyes, Tamara nodded "yes I made them for you guys" she said then handed Jess and Georgia one each "I'm sorry Cheresa and Izzy but I ran out of beads and couldn't make yours but as soon as I get more I'll make them straight away" Tamara said with a small smile.

"The thread looks like chakra string" Sara said holding her bracelet close to her face to get a closer look "haha, your obsessed with Naruto aren't you Sara?" Izzy teased while laughing.

"yer well Itachi-san knows a lot about it too" Sara countered "yes but not as much as you" Tamara replied, Sara scowled "humph, well I wish I could go to the Naruto world" she said putting her bracelet on her wrist "me too" Georgia said "me three" Jess piped up, Cheresa and Izzy nodded and then everyone looked at Tamara "well I guess it wouldn't be so bad so yes I wish we could go to the Naruto world" she said with a small smile.

All of a sudden a strong wind blew around them and a piece of paper hit Tamara in the face and Cheresa laughed "Shut it Teme!" she growled when the wind disappeared "that was weird" Jess said trying to fix her hair a bit "hey Tamara what's that?" Georgia asked pointing to the paper in Tamara's hand "umm… a note I think, listen to this…"

_During the day_

_Your wish'll come true_

_But the world you wish for_

_Will be where you stay _

_When the last bead turns blue_

_You will make friends and lose some_

_You will experience lose and love_

_Find your path and go down it to the end_

_P.S a bead will turn blue every two weeks._

"What the hell?" Izzy said as Georgia took the note off Tamara "no it's more like what the fuck?" Cheresa said looking over Georgia's shoulder.

"maybe it's just some crap that someone wrote" Georgia said after a while, Tamara shrugged "I suppose your right…hey guys let's go into the woods after school today" Tamara suggested "sure I'll come" Jess said turning her attention to Tamara "me too" Sara added, Tamara turned to the others "I can't" Cheresa said with a pout "I have to go straight home, daddy's orders" she added with a scowl "me neither I have karate tonight" Izzy added giving an apologetic smile "well I'll come" Georgia said pushing her sister to the side "cool"

_**Briinnngg!**_

"That's the bell" Izzy said walking off "see you after school" Cheresa said walking off after Izzy with Georgia following "Bring your phones after school! I'll call to see if Jayde and Tayla can come!" Tamara called after them, Georgia turned around and waved to show that they heard "okay Pein, Tobi let's go to boring class"

*&^%%^&*

After school Tamara, Sara, Jess and Georgia waited at the entrance to the woods for Tayla.

"Tayla's coming but Jayde can't, I don't know why but at least I can give her a bracelet" Tamara said pulling another bracelet out of her pocket.

"I thought you said you ran out of beads" Georgia said looking at the bracelet "I did, I just didn't mention that I had one for Tayla too" Tamara countered.

Before Georgia could say anything else Tayla arrived "hi guys, sorry I'm late" she said.

Sara walked over to her "that's okay Kuzu" she said patting her on the head "Tobi stop patting me" Tayla said ducking out of Sara's reach.

"Does everyone have their phones?" Jess asked "yes" the others chorused.

"Then let's go"

*&^%%^&*

Tamara's POV

After a few minutes walking around I remembered I still had the bracelet "oh Tayla, here" I said pulling the bracelet out of my pocket and handing it to Tayla, she put it on her wrist "cool thanks"

Sara walked over to Tayla "it looks like chakra string doesn't it?" she said jumping up and down.

"Yer it does, it's a nice colour" Tayla replied as she stopped walking, I rolled my eyes and stopped walking along with the rest of the group "your both Naruto obsessed" I said smirking, Sara stuck out her tongue and grabbed Tayla's hand.

"We wished we could go to the Naruto world, wouldn't that be fun?" Sara asked pulling Tayla ahead of our group "yer that would be fun, I wish we could go to the Naruto world" Tayla told us as Sara pulled her along happily.

As soon as Tayla finished talking a huge gust of wind picked up around the group cutting Sara and Tayla off from us "Sara! Tayla!" I yelled trying to walk towards them but I couldn't walk through the wall of wind.

"Tamara stop!" Georgia yelled grabbing my arm as I moved to try again, I looked at her "but-"

"we'll find them when the wind dies down" Jess shouted cutting me off, I 'tsk'ed and pulled my arm out of Georgia's grasp "I'm going to try once more" I said then ran at the wall, ignoring the other's protests I hit the wall with everything I had and…failed.

I got thrown back and looked back at Jess and Georgia to see the wind create another wall separating me from them.

"Jess! Georgia!" I shouted standing up, getting no response I ran to the newly formed wall and came out with the same results as my attempts to break through the other wall.

Suddenly the wind wall disappeared and the next thing I saw was sand rushing towards me.

I put my arms up in front of my face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed crouching into a ball.

"TAMARA!" I heard two voices scream out before I felt the sand all around me.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

_**Disclaimer no.2 – I do not own Naruto characters **_

_**Chapter 2: Where are we?**_

Sara's POV

I watched as a sudden burst of wind cut me and Tayla off from the others "Guys?!" I yelled looking around for them as Tayla ran up to the wind wall.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed as she tried to push through "its no use! I can't break through!" she shouted over the wind to me "well come back to me and we'll wait for the wind to die down!" I yelled back and Tayla nodded, grabbing her arm I pulled her towards me and locked my arm in place as the wind picked up.

I closed my eyes as the wind blew into them, I tightened my grip on Tayla's arm.

Suddenly the wind disappeared, I waited a few seconds just in case the wind picked up again before opening my eyes.

"Where are we?" I heard Tayla ask, I shrugged looking around the room.

We were sitting on a huge black table that covered most of the room, the walls were windowless and the only light was coming from a lone lamp sitting on the end of the table "this reminds me of the Akatsuki's meeting room" I said smirking, Tayla hit me across the back of my head "ow! What was that for?" I whined holding my head.

"Tamara was right you are Naruto obsessed" she said crossing her arms "wait how do you even know this looks like the Akatsuki's meeting room?" she added with a confused look "I saw a picture of it in the book" (not true, no pic of room) I said then I remembered something "where is Tamara? And Jess and Georgia?" I asked worried, Tayla's eyes widened as she too relized that the others weren't here "shoot come on we have to look for them" Tayla said crawling to the edge of the table "but…if this is the Akatsuki's meeting room we might meet an Akatsuki member before we find the others?" I asked, then paused 'maybe I do have a Naruto obsession' I thought before Tayla spoke up "Sara you idiot, your dumber then Tobi. We won't run into Akatsuki members because they do not exist, they are TV show characters-"

"And they're in a book"

"Whatever my point is you can not run into TV characters now let's go" Tayla said, then the lamp switched off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed.

I screamed for about one full minute before the light came back on, I stopped screaming and pointed to the lamp "b-bad lamp!" I yelled angrily, Tayla face-palmed "whoever brought you is a poor cheapskate" I continued "Sara, it's a lamp" Tayla said rubbing her brow, I turned to her "yer your right" I said grinning, I stuck out my tongue at the lamp before scrambling over to Tayla "let's go" I cheered turning to leave.

"You can't go yet, we haven't introduced ourselves yet" a voice floated from behind us, we turned to see a shadow standing next to the 'bad lamp'

*&^%%^&*

Normal POV

"TAMARA!!!" Georgia and Jess yelled as sand entombed Tamara on the arena below them, without thinking Georgia bolted towards a set of stairs leading into the arena while Jess jumped the railing.

When Jess touched the floor she took off towards the mound of sand Tamara was in, she pounded on the sand trying to break through as Georgia came up to her.

Georgia had her back facing the sand, shacking she shouted to a person standing behind them "let her out!" she slowly the sand receded revealing Tamara who was unconscious.

Jess grabbed her before she hit the ground, she lightly shook her "Tamara, Tamara wake up" she said, Tamara opened her eyes "w-what happened?" she asked sitting up, Jess stood up as she helped her up "I don't know Georgia and I came running straight to you when the sand surrounded you, but Georgia yelled at someone…" she trailed off and turned to see who Georgia was facing, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing a few feet away was none other then Gaara of the Desert, the very same Gaara from Naruto.

"H-how is this possible?!" Tamara half shouted, half panted.

"Tamara look around" Georgia told her not moving, Tamara and Jess looked around to see they were standing in the middle of a big room with railings on either side of the room, but that's not what got them, standing on the railings were Naruto characters nearly everyone they knew.

"How can we be in the Naruto world?!" Tamara panicked

"How the hell should I know?!" Jess yelled back.

"Oi! Shut up!" Georgia yelled back to them not moving or looking back, Tamara and Jess looked towards her "um…Georgia you know how dangerous Gaara is right? He is after all the ichibi" Tamara said quietly, thou everyone on the ground floor heard her, Gaara's eyes widened.

"We mean no harm" Tamara said holding her arms out to show they were unarmed, Tamara's eyes trailed to her bracelet to see the beads black instead of white "what the…?" she wondered grabbing her bracelet "hey guys look at this" she said holding out her wrist, Jess looked but Georgia stood there un-moving "Georgia he won't hurt us, he's mission is not to hurt un expected visitors remember?" Georgia reluctantly turned and looked at Tamara's wrist.

When they saw her bracelet they both held out their own to see they were the same "how did this happen? Jess asked.

"Hey who are you?!" Naruto shouted from his floor, the girls looked at him with a confused look "oh I forgot they were there" Tamara said giggling, Georgia turned to the proctor "sorry for dropping in like this, please continue with the match" she said then pulled Jess and Tamara towards the stairs.

"Go Gaara!" Jess called out, Tamara whacked her across the head "baka! We already know who's going to win, you don't need to act like an idiot" she scolded sitting on the stairs.

"Yer but I like him" Jess huffed, Tamara and Georgia looked at each other before replying.

"We know"

Jess huffed again "anyway, Tamara do you think that all this could be connected to the note that hit you in the face"

Tamara looked at her in confusion for a few seconds, then her eyes widened in realization.

She put her hand into her back pocket to grab the note, as she pulled it out Naruto came out of no where with Sakura and Kakashi "who the hell are you people?" he asked.

"Oh hello Naruto, have you had your match yet?" Tamara asked not looking at him, Naruto pouted "no, I wanna fight" he said, Tamara smirked 'mission accomplished he is so easily distracted' she thought reading over the letter again.

Georgia took the letter from Tamara's hands as Kakashi spoke up "so who are you?" he asked, Tamara looked at Jess who was obviously not listening since she is watching Gaara's match, she sighed then answered "we are three normal high school girls" Kakashi rolled his eye "your names?" he asked, Tamara smiled "now now Kakashi isn't rude to ask for a lady's name before giving your own" she said, Kakashi smirked under his mask "yes but you know my name, you just said it" he replied, Tamara mentally slapped herself and thanked the gods Georgia started talking again "my name is Georgia Patterson, this is Jessica Barnes…" she pointed to Jess who wasn't listening "and this is-"

"Tamara" Tamara said cutting her off "you don't need to introduce yourselves we know who you are" she added then turned to Georgia "what do you think?" she asked indicating towards the note "well from what I can make out our wishes came true so-"

"You mean I wouldn't be here if you didn't make me make that wish?!" Tamara growled, emitting a huge murderous aura that even snapped Jess out of her love daze, Georgia watched as Team 7 took a few steps back "Tamara, shut up and listen" she commanded and Tamara calmed down a little "from what I can make out is we'll stay in this world until all the bead turn blue…" she held up her wrist to show what she meant "and when all of the beads change we have to choose to stay here or go home for good, but I think Sara and Tayla are here too" Georgia finished explaining "what?" Tamara and Jess said at the same time.

Georgia sighed "well they also had bracelets and they also made the wish to come here" Tamara and Jess looked at each other, then Tamara asked the question they were all wondering "but then…where are they?"

*&^%%^&*

Sara and Tayla stared at the shadowed person before Sara broke the silence "is it just me or does that look familiar?" she said turning to Tayla who nodded "I can put my finger on it…" Tayla replied thinking about where she had seen the shadowed looking figure.

"I got it!" Sara said suddenly causing Tayla to jump "Pein! That's where I've seen it, Pein always, well most of the time is like half concealed in shadow remember?" she added and Tayla nodded slowly "um, Sara…?"

"Yes?"

"You said that's Pein right?" Tayla asked.

"No I said it looks like Pein, duh" Sara retorted, Tayla resisted the urge to hit Sara "well wouldn't it be a good idea to not be anywhere near someone that looks like the Akatsuki leader?"

"Ah, but he isn't remember, Ma-"

"Not the point!" Tayla shouted interrupting, she then turned towards the shadowed man "who are you?" she asked, the man chuckled and stood into the lamp light.

Tayla stood there with her jaw open, Sara waved at the person "Hi Pein" she said smiling, he looked at her with a confused look wondering why she wasn't scared.

Tayla shook her head trying to rid herself of the image in front of her but it wasn't leaving, she started panicking "how the hell is this possible?! I'm looking at a person who is only suppose to exist in books and on the TV, and not only is he some big bad evil guy you just stand there and wave at him like he's an everyday friend and not the leader of a evil organization!" Tayla yelled at Sara.

"But Tayla he isn't the real lea-"

"I don't care if he's the real leader or not, I'm leaving before I get killed" Tayla said and ran towards the door, but was stopped when Tobi stood in front of it.

Tayla stopped and smirked "Tobi?"

"Yes?" he asked unsure of what she was going to do.

"BAD BOY!" she yelled causing Tobi to gasp, as he was distracted she grabbed Sara's wrist and ran past him out into the maze of hallways.

"Sara do you remember if any of your books had the layout of this place or at least a way to get out?" she asked not stopping, (no such book) Sara nodded though Tayla wasn't looking so she spoke up "yes but why are we running?"

"In case you forgotten we are in a base full of s-class criminals and an idiot, meaning if we stick around we're dead. Now which way?" she asked getting annoyed with how stupid, or trusting she didn't know, Sara was.

"Left, then right, right again and then left and another left" Sara informed her, Tayla took the first left she came to then bolted towards the next turn Sara had said.

After going through Sara's complicated always changing route Tayla could finally see the exit.

But only six feet away from the door, a figure appeared before them, Tayla skidded to a stop an turned around planning on running back the way they came but were stopped by threads coiling around them "shit" Tayla muttered to herself "keep your hands and threads to yourself you cheap-ass money-whore!" she shouted turning around to glare at Kakuzu who glared right back, the sound of laughter broke the silence as Hidan burst into a fit of laughter over what Tayla said "man I like this girl" he said after calming down, Tayla glared at him and Sara… well Sara was being Sara "Hi Hidan, how are you?" she asked with a goofy grin, Tayla stared at her in disbelief "my god! You're worst then Tobi" she said.

Kakuzu ignored them and walked back to the meeting room, dragging them behind him "look I don't care how much you tie me up, just keep your hands and threads off my purse" she growled earning another glare.

When Kakuzu opened the door Sara and Tayla saw the rest of the Akatsuki sitting at the table "well it's a pleasure to see you again" Pein said from his seat, Tayla humphed "well unfortunately for you I can't say the same" Tayla replied "now why haven't you killed us yet?" she added looking at the leader "I wish to discuss something with you" Pein replied, Tayla shrugged and turned to Sara "go play with Tobi, I'm sure you two will get along fine" she told her and Sara nodded.

"What makes you say that, un?" Deidara asked narrowing his eyes, Tayla shrugged and looked at Sara and Tobi who were playing together "they are both idiots" she said then turned to Pein "now what was it you wanted to discuss?" she asked.

Pein opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud blast of music that the whole Akatsuki jumped to (though they would never admit it) said noise was coming from Sara's phone

_**Be my best, my best of all, best friend**_

_**Do you have a best friend too?**_

_**It tickles in my tummy**_

_**He's so yummy yummy**_

_**Hey do you have a best friend too?**_

_**My best friend**_

Tayla face-palmed as Sara pulled out her phone and answered it, completely oblivious to the confused stares from the Akatsuki.

"Hello?" Sara asked.

She listened for a second before her face lit up and she yelled "Nii-chan!!"

Tayla looked at Sara and thought _'the only one she calls Ni-chan is…Tamara?!'_

_**A/N: I know that this story might be crappy, I just type down whatever comes to mind that sounds good and I can build on that. I do plan things in thus story but for now plz review and tell me what you think so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The phone call

**Chapter 3: The phone call**

'_thoughts'_

'_person on phone'_

'_**memory' **_

Tamara's POV

Georgia, Jess and I were sitting down wondering how to get in contact with Tayla and Sara, well I was.

Jess had gone back to watching Gaara's match and Georgia was having a conversation with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

I sat on one of the stairs flipping my flip phone open and close thinking, I stopped flipping my phone for a second and stared at it "I wonder…" I said then flipped my phone open and started dialing.

"What is that? And what are you doing?" Naruto asked watching me put the phone to my ear, I held my hand up in the stop position then pointed to Georgia indicating 'ask her' Georgia realized this and sighed before telling them about a phone.

I pulled my hand back and put it over my other ear and listened as it started to ring "yes it's ringing" I cheered making people look at me "your kidding?" Georgia asked in disbelief, I shook my head then perked up as the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Sara's voice sounded and I mentally cheered this time.

"Sara? It's me Tamara"

"_Nii-chan!"_ I jerked the phone away from my ear and saw Jess and Georgia look at me for they also heard Sara's voice.

"Sara not so loud, the whole room heard you" I told her trying to get her to speak softer, little did I know the whole room _had _heard her.

"_Sorry nii-chan, where are you anyway?"_ Sara asked, I wondered if I should tell the truth or not, but then remembered who I was talking to.

"Georgia, Jess and I are in the tower in the middle of the forest of death, during the chunin exam pil-"

"Wow cool! You'll never guess who were with" Sara said in a sing song voice.

"We? So wait Tayla is with you?" I asked before a loud scream echoed around the room, I turned to see Gaara crushing Lee's leg with sand 'ow that's got to hurt' I thought before standing up "Georgia I'm going into the hall, it's too loud in here" I shouted to Georgia who waved to show she heard.

I also didn't want to watch any more of the fight but I decided to leave that part out for now.

I walked out and put the phone to my ear again to hear Sara saying something to fast I couldn't make it out "Sara slow down" I shouted causing Sara to shut up "now what were you saying?" I asked, I heard Sara take a deep breath in the phone _"you're at the Forest of Death's tower, right?"_ Sara asked "yes" I replied.

"_During the Chunin exam? The same exam Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke take?"_

"Yes Sara the same one" I said getting annoyed.

"_Then you have to get out of there, Orochimaru is there remember? He bit Sasuke and if he know you know all his plans and bases and crap he might come after you"_ Sara cried, I rubbed my temples "I know Sara I can take care of Orochimaru…" I covered the bottom half of the phone before adding "hopefully"

"Can I talk to Tayla please?" I asked and heard the sound of a phone being passed before hearing Tayla's voice.

"_Hey Tamara, do you how we got here?"_ Tayla asked.

"How did you know it was me? And yes we think we know" I replied sitting down against the wall.

"_You're the only one Sara calls Nii-chan, so how did we get here?"_

"Well we figured that some how our wish came true and until all the beads on our bracelets turn blue this is where we'll stay" I explained, I heard Tayla gasp and guessed she just saw her bracelet "look it would be so much easier if you were here but the first time we made the wish a little whirlwind surrounded us, not as big as the one in the forest but as it surrounded us a piece of paper hit me in the face and it said our wish would be granted later on that day and some other crap but we didn't believe it so we didn't say anything about it" I finished.

"_Okay well that cleared a few things up, thanks"_ Tayla said sighing.

"hey are you anywhere near Konoha? Do you think you could get here?" I asked.

"_for your first question, no I don't think we are near Konoha and second, absolutely not you see we landed in the middle of the Akatsuki base and now they won't let us leave"_

"WHAT?!" I screamed jumping up "hold on we're coming to save you! And whatever you do don't tell them anything of our knowledge of them, they might kill you!" I shouted before hanging up and running back into the room.

"Jess! Georgia! We're leaving now!" I commanded ignoring the stares I was getting, Jess and Georgia stood at the top of the stairs "why?" Georgia asked.

"Tayla and Sara are being held captive by the Akatsuki, we have to go help them" I said, the Konoha Jonin and Chunin gasped or flinched at the name.

"What we have to go!" Jess said running down the stairs to me.

"but guys we're no match, we aren't even ninja" Georgia protested.

"Helllooo, we know all about Chakra and even a few Jutsu if you use your brain and remember them and anyway they are our friends, I'll never give up on them. I'm going to rescue them even if I have to die in the process" I said and Jess nodded.

""I hope it doesn't come to that but, Tamara! Jess!" Georgia called out as Jess and I ran out of the room, Georgia ran down the stairs and stood in the doorway "how can you expect to beat 10 S-class criminals?!" she yelled after them.

"We know their weaknesses" Jess yelled back, Georgia sighed "well wait for me, after all I'm the smartest out of us" Georgia said before running after us.

*&^%%^&*

'_**Beep beep beep' **_Tayla closed the phone and threw it to Sara "she hung up on me" she said, shacking her head.

"Tayla-chan, Nii-chan and the others are going to be okay, right?" Sara asked holding her phone.

"Yes Sara, as long as someone stops them from coming here, absolutely"

Sara cheered for a second then stopped when Pein cleared his throat "oh I'm sorry, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tayla asked.

"you seem to know a lot about us, how is it that you do?" he asked and Tayla tensed, Tamara's words running through her head _**'And whatever you do don't tell them anything of our knowledge of them, they might kill you!' **_

'_Then what am I suppose to say Tamara?' _Tayla thought _'wait…Tamara!' _

"A friend told me, she knows all about the Akatsuki, she can…see the future but it doesn't come when she wants it to, they only come when they want to" Tayla lied making it up as she went along, Pein looked confused "this friend, she was the one you were talking to just then?" he asked and Tayla nodded slowly.

'_Somehow I'm getting the feeling I'm getting you in trouble Tamara and if I am, I'm sorry' _Tayla thought as she stood there, her legs going numb.

"So what did you mean by 'as long as someone stops them from coming here'?"

"Well we came here with three other people a-"

"Yep we came with Nii-chan, Ge-chan and Jessie-chan" Sara piped up standing next to Tayla who shook her head slightly "yes those guys but when we arrived we were separated, but now they are coming to 'rescue' us, as she put it" she finished, Pein nodded then sent them to wait in the hall and sent Tobi with them to make sure they didn't run away again.

Once out in the hallway Tayla pulled Sara aside - away from Tobi - for a minute "Sara, seeing as how we are in the Naruto world, you should probably not call any of us by our Naruto names or act like an idiot" Tayla whispered to her and Sara reluctantly nodded "you do realize that you have probably got Tamara in trouble bow, they more then likely want her for the knowledge we also possess" Sara whispered back.

"Yes but Tamara told me not to reveal that we know things because they might kill us, so I thought I could say Tamara told us because she is in Konoha surrounded by ninja from the hidden leaf" Tayla argued and Sara nodded, understanding.

"I guess… but that doesn't stop me from worrying" she replied.

"I guess your right so we need to behave and be smart, if we go around being stupid they will probably kill us out of annoyance" Tayla commented "so no more acting like Tobi?" Sara whispered glancing over at the member sitting on the floor playing with some paper.

"Yes no more acting"

"Ok" Sara sighed before raising her voice "I'm bored can you please hurry up before I fall asleep"

Tayla face palmed "you dumbass, you're not suppose to provoke them"

Sara shrugged and the door opened revealing a blond who looked annoyed, he stepped aside to let them in "thanks Deidara-san" Sara said as she walked through the door, Tayla whacked her up-side the head "what did I just say?" she scolded, Sara grinned sheepishly.

"Oops"

Tayla sighed and turned towards Pein "I take it you are finished whatever you were doing?" she asked, Pein nodded "we have decided to keep you here until these friends of yours arrive, after that…we don't know"

'_Oh yes great plan, let's wait for three girls with no ninja skills what-so-ever to come and find an S-class criminal base' _Sara thought before stepping forward "I hope your not planning on hurting my nii-chan?" she said speaking normally, the Akatsuki looked at her confused "what you thought I was all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, well I'm not and you better not hurt my nii-chan" she growled, Pein smirked "or what?" he asked, this time Sara smirked "or I will tell the others to give the leaf village all the info on the Akatsuki they know, which is quite a lot, including everyone's weakness" she said having a glaring contest with Pein, Tayla was resisting the urge to bang her head against the nearest flat surface.

"all it will take is one call" Sara added.

"Fine no harm will come to your 'nii-chan' I promise" Pein said leaning back into his chair, Sara broke out into a wide grin "yay nii-chan's safe" she cheered, Tayla sweat dropped _'what an idiot'_ she thought before yawning.

Pein stood up "Deidara, Tobi please take these girls to one of the spare bedrooms so they can rest" he ordered watching as Deidara and Tobi nodded standing up.

**A/N: still want to know what you think so plz review.**

**My friends helped with the idea of the phone so I put it in and hoped it would come out good, I know there is probably some OCness with some of the Akatsuki, but I don't care and for all of you that do…stiff s***. I am trying to put them as close as to what they are in the anime, just not as cold-hearted.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training and a gift

**Disclaimer no. 3 - I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Training and a gift**

Jess pushed open the doors and Tamara saw the forest of death that surrounded the tower "come on we have to save Tayla and Sara" she said before running out into the forest with Georgia and Jess at her heels "hey guys, I can feel chakra inside of me, I think if we train a little we can become ninja and saving Tayla and Sara will be a little easier" Georgia explained, Jess nodded "I did feel a little different, but I just thought nothing of it" she said.

"Well if we can remember all the hand signs we've seen on TV we can just improvise if we come across any enemies" Tamara commented "if we have chakra try pushing it to your feet so we can jump through the trees" she added, they stopped moving and concentrated on their chakra.

Georgia was the first to do it, she jumped up the tree and waited for the others to do it.

'_Well I think I know who has the best chakra control out of us three' _Tamara thought then pushed all her chakra to her feet and jumped.

"Whoa!" she had jumped up past Georgia and above the trees, she landed on top of one of the trees and looked around "hey guys come look at this" she called down the tree and a few seconds later Georgia and Jess were a few branches under her "so you got the hang of it Jess?" she asked and Jess nodded "yer it was a bit hard, but I got it"

"Cool, anyway look at that" she said pointing at the horizon.

"Wow how nice" Georgia said looking at the setting sun "yer it is but that also means something else…" Jess stated, Tamara looked confused "what?" she asked.

"Nightfall, dummy" Jess replied "we better get as far as we can then" Georgia said, the other two nodded "well what are we waiting for" Tamara cheered jumping down the tree.

"Tamara wait!" Jess and Georgia said together, jumping after Tamara.

Ten minutes later they were jumping through the forest "hey guys stop for a sec" Georgia called out, Tamara and Jess stopped and looked at her.

"I think we should stop for the night" Tamara opened her mouth to protest but Georgia started talking again "I know we need to go but we also need to train in hand-to-hand combat and practice up on our Jutsu" Georgia explained, Tamara slightly gasped realizing she was right "fine but let's also get some sleep" she said defeated.

Georgia and Jess decided to work on their chakra control "I'm going to go for a walk" Tamara said before walking off "Ta-"

"Let her have some time" Georgia told Jess holding her back.

*&^%%^&*

_Tamara's POV_

I walked along an invisible path I made thinking to myself _'I need to save Sara and Tayla, but I also need to become stronger and that will take lots of time. Dammit! Sara and Tayla could be dead by then' _I stopped walking, I stood in front of a stream watching I refection _'maybe if I… No! I will not sink low enough to go to that snake' _I punched a tree next to me and watched as the tree shattered under my fist.

I pulled back my fist and stared at it in amazement "h-how did I do that?" I asked myself, looking back at the stump that used to be a tree.

I sensed something then jumped to the left seconds before a kunai hit the spot I was just standing on, I grabbed it and whirled around "who's there?"

A shadow came up out of the ground and glided towards I _'you who seeks the power to save your friends…' _a voice sounded throughout my mind, my eyes widened "w-who are y-you?" I stammered, but held my ground _'I am the one that will give you the power that will help your friends' _the being moved towards me "but why?" I asked taking a small step back _'because your heart summoned me_ _to help you' _I stood there confused _'this power I give you will transform your eyes' _

"My eyes?" I questioned.

'_Your eyes will change colour to different emotions and each emotion/colour will have its own elemental power' _the being told me before placing a hand over my eyes, freezing me in fear of what he was going to do.

The shadow beings hand started glowing different colours and I screamed for the pain that came.

'_Use this power wisely, you are the first to carry this ability so others might try to kidnap you for it, be careful…Tamara' _the being said before I fainted.

*&^%%^&*

Tayla's POV

"Here is your room, un" Deidara said opening a door to reveal a room with two beds, two sets of drawers, one big wardrobe and absolutely nothing but black and red.

"Nice colours" Sara said, Tobi giggled "yep pretty red and not pretty black"

I rolled my eyes and watched as Deidara dragged Tobi out of the room, I turned to see Sara jumping on one of the beds "you idiot stop that" I growled and Sara pouted but stopped "you're no fun" she said sticking her tongue out, I shrugged "I want to start training here, I can feel my chakra and I think we should learn how to use it" I told Sara "I agree, we already know the hand signs so all we need to do is practice" Sara replied.

"But for now lets get some sleep, from what I could gather before Kakuzu blocked the front door is its almost night-time" I said walking to the other bed, a quiet knock sounded on the door, Sara and I looked at each other "come in" I called out and the door opened to reveal Konan holding a little pile of clothes.

"Leader-sama wanted me to get you some pajama's and clothes for tomorrow" she told them, she handed us the clothes and walked towards the door.

She stopped just before leaving "Leader-sama wants you two to go to the training room tomorrow for an ability evaluation" Konan said before leaving.

"Shit, now what Tayla? We have to train tonight or tomorrow we will gat our asses kicked" Sara said rubbing her forehead.

"For once your right, we'll wait for a few hours then we'll go find the training room and practice and learn some Taijutsu" I planned and Sara nodded "Sara you get some sleep and I'll wake you up in an hour then we swap that way we both won't sleep till morning" I added, Sara nodded and got changed "see you in an hour" she said before falling asleep on her bed.

I sighed "this is going to be a long night" I whispered.

**A/N: I'll put down some of her eye abilities in the next chapter, I'll also put it in the next A/N at the end of the chapter so you don't get confused.**

**Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Konoha

**Chapter 5: Back in Konoha**

"…ara? Tamara?...Tamara!" Tamara's eyes snapped open and she saw a white ceiling. "Where am I? she asked, her voice a bit groggy.

"Konoha's hospital" a voice spoke up from beside her, she turned her head to the side to see Georgia sitting in a chair besides her bed "I'm glad you are all right you were out cold for three weeks, Jess and I have been by almost every day, even Naruto and Sakura have been by a couple of times but now Naruto has been admitted because of his day with the toad boss. Gaara hasn't tried to kill Lee yet, but Sasuke's gone off to train with Kakashi" Georgia told her, Tamara nodded "what do you mean almost everyday?"

"The third Hokage talked to Jess and I and we now have a temporary house right here in Konoha, so we needed to get settled in" Georgia explained "oh and the Hokage wants to talk to you when you get out of the hospital, which might be today" she added, the door opened and the girls looked over to see Jess coming in "Tam, your awake" she said happily, Georgia stood up "well I've got another patient to see so I'll come back later" she said walking towards the door.

"you sound like you're the doctor, G" Tamara said laughing, Georgia shrugged and walked out leaving the two girls alone.

Jess's POV

"So what is she doing?" Tamara asked pulling herself up into a sitting position, I sat in the seat Georgia had occupied earlier "she's probably going to see Naruto, ever since they brought us to the village she and Naruto have been friends, she even watches Naruto train and cheers him on even though she knows how its going to end" I explained, Tamara nodded before realizing something "what do you mean they brought us to the village?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_Georgia and I stood in front of two huge tree "remind me again why we're learning the tree climbing" I said to Georgia who sighed "because it's a good way for you to learn how to push chakra to your feet, you were the last one to jump up into the tree so I figured if you learn this you can show-off to Tamara to tick her off" Georgia replied, I shrugged "okay then let's try it" I said and pushed my chakra to my feet and ran towards the tree "wait how do you plan on getting down if you don't make it up there?" Georgia asked as I hit the base of the tree __**'now she tells me'**__ I thought as I ran up the tree._

_I got halfway then felt my chakra lessen in my feet "oh shit" I said as I feel backwards, I twisted and grabbed onto a low branch I had passed with one hand and swung around it landing on top of it._

"_Cool, I would love to know how I did that" I said as Georgia jumped up the tree to me._

"_Oh that's great I have to run up but you can jump" I growled "I wanted to get to you without falling back down the tree so I jumped, but anyway how the hell did you do that?" she asked and I shook my head "I don't know it just came to me"_

"_Well anyway let's go back down and we can try again" we both jumped down to find team 7 standing there (minus Sasuke)_

"_What are you guys doing here?" I asked._

"_We got sent to find you…what are you doing?" Naruto asked, I shook my head as Georgia replied "we found our chakra so we're learning how to control it so we're tree climbing"_

"_That's easy" Sakura said, I glared at her "well sorry, but where we come from chakra and Jutsu don't even exist, heck even ninja's don't exist" I growled out, Georgia put her hand on my arm._

"_Well we have orders to bring you back to Konoha to see the Hokage" Kakashi informed us, Georgia and I looked at each other both of us thinking the same thing __**'Tamara's not going to like this'**_

"_Hey wasn't there three of you?" Naruto asked looking around "yes Tamara will be back she just went for a walk" Georgia told them._

_All of a sudden a scream pierced the air "Tamara!" Georgia and I shouted at the same time and took off in the direction Tamara went "dammit we're going to slow" I growled and jumped into the trees with Georgia right behind me._

_We found Tamara as a big shadow figure disappeared "Tam!" I cried and dropped down beside her._

"_Is she okay?" Georgia asked, Sakura walked up to her and checked her pulse "she fine just unconscious" she told us, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding._

"_It's not safe here, I know Tamara will hate this but we should go to Konoha, just for now" Georgia said and I nodded "it's for the best" I agreed, I turned to the others "please help her" I asked._

_Kakashi nodded and picked up Tamara and we took off for Konoha._

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened" I said finishing my story.

"So you didn't see him?" Tamara asked, I looked at her to see a flicker of confusion and fear in her dark blue eyes…

'_Wait! Blue eyes? Tam's eyes are hazel' _

"Aniki? Are you wearing contacts?" I asked, Tamara looked confused for a second before she scowled and her eyes turned red "no why would you ask that?" she growled, I laughed nervously and walked over to her window and opened the curtains "no reason, but none of us saw anyone when we found you even the ninja didn't pick up anything from the shadow we saw…maybe you imagined him" I suggested and turned around to see her give me a death glare that could have put Itachi's glare to shame.

Before I could blink the curtains I just opened burst into flames, I jumped forward and pushed the emergency button before rushing over to Tamara's side.

Two nurses, Georgia and Sakura came in and put out the fire.

I looked at Tamara to see her staring at the curtains her eyes dark blue "Tamara your eyes?!" Georgia exclaimed, Tamara turned to Georgia "what about them?" she asked, she started shaking "they're blue" Georgia replied walking towards Tamara, Sakura gave us a confused look "what's wrong with that?" she asked, I looked at Georgia and she nodded.

I sighed "Tamara's eyes are hazel and where we come from you cannot change the colour of your eyes, so her having blue eyes is a bit of a shock" I looked back towards Tamara to see she had her thinking look on, she had stopped shaking and was staring at nothing in particular.

"Maybe that is what he meant…" I heard Tamara whisper "Tam is there something you're not telling us?" Georgia asked, Tamara looked at her then at me and Sakura "I need to ask Kakashi something but he won't get back until the finals so maybe…" Tamara trailed off, I started getting nervous Tamara is unusually different then before, before she would just shout out things she wanted to say and would always speak the first thing on her mind no matter how rude it was, but now… she is quiet, always on alert, very protective of us and something has got her scared and I want to know _what!_

"Ta-"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Tamara suddenly said, I jumped and noticed Georgia did too.

"U-um do w-what?" Georgia asked, her hand over her chest.

Tamara swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a set of spare clothes and walked into the bathroom "she just ignored us didn't she?" Georgia asked a little scowl on her face.

I nodded then looked back at the door Tamara just walked through.

A few minutes later Tamara came back out, she was wearing a long sleeved blood red shirt with a black top that cuts off just above her stomach, she was also wearing a knee length skirt with a split that went right up to the strap on both sides and two black belts around the waist, she also had a strap on bag and her school shoes on.

"Tam, why are you wearing that?" I asked, Tamara turned towards me and I saw her eyes had changed to a dark emerald colour "because I can't leave in a hospital gown" she replied, I laughed sarcastically "and where so you think your going?"

She smirked and put her hair up in a loose ponytail "I'm going to see someone" she answered before turning around and opening the door "wait Tamara! Who are you going to see?" Georgia asked, I watched as she turned around and sighed "I'm going to see someone old, somewhat wise and very perverted, you can figure out who" she replied before turning back around and walking out the door.

"Tam, the Hokage still wants to talk to you!" Georgia yelled out.

"Well he can wait!" Tamara shouted back, Georgia and I looked at each other and sighed **'**_that's Tamara for ya, if she wanted to do something she would even tell the president of the U.S to hold his horses and wait' _I thought smirking.

**A/N: Ok Tamara's eye abilities, I will put it down in order of the colour of her eyes, her mood and then what power that mood has (so its colour – mood – power) her abilities are, **

**Sky Blue – Sad/ Depressed – Water.**

**Red – Angry – Fire.**

**Dark Emerald – Determined – Earth.**

**Hazel – Happy – Air/Wind.**

**Dark Blue – Scared – Lightning.**

**Black – Nothing – Darkness.**

**Purple – Love/ Embarrassed – Medical/ Plants. (by medical I mean she gets lots of medical **knowledge put into her head and she can use medical jutsu without fail)

So tell me what you think and I'll be happy to answer any questions about Tam's abilities.


	6. Chapter 6: Training partner

**Disclaimer no. 4 - I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Training partner**

For the three and a half weeks Tamara was knocked out Tayla and Sara were busy, they did odd jobs around the base during the day and practicing in the training hall at night after everyone has gone to sleep.

They didn't have the skill test because Pein had come down with a terrible cold and was bedridden for the same amount of time Tamara was, the new date for the test is tomorrow morning.

It was now the middle of the night and the girls were training with Tobi who found them training a few nights ago.

_Flashback_

_Tayla threw a kunai at Sara (they 'borrowed' them from the store room)_

_Sara dodged it and did some hand signs, she jumped up and yelled "Fire style: Fire Butterfly Jutsu!"_

_Flickers of flames appeared all around the room, one grazed Tayla's arm, burning it "ah!" she grabbed her arm and looked at Sara who was smirking "so this is the jutsu you created, huh?"_

_Sara nodded, this time Tayla smirked "well I have one I created as well" _

_Sara's smirk faltered as Tayla raced through hand signs "Water style: Fire Absorbing Jutsu!"_

_A small ball of water formed in Tayla's hand and started floating around the room absorbing every flame it touches, every time it touched a flame it grew in size until it burst, sending Sara flying into a wall._

_Tayla walked over and helped her up "you did well Sara" Tayla complimented, Sara smiled "you were great, that was a brilliant clean finish" she said with a grin._

"_And what part of it was clean?" A voice spoke up, Tayla and Sara turned around to see a soaking wet Tobi._

"_Oh hi Ma-" Tayla slapped her hand over Sara's mouth and started rapidly talking "oh Tobi, what are you doing up…and here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Asleep? Sorry we got you wet" she laughed nervously._

_Tobi walked up to them "Tobi couldn't sleep, so Tobi went for a walk and saw you two fighting here and decided to watch" he said._

"_Oh"_

"_Tobi has never seen those jutsus before, where did you get them from?" Tobi asked, Tayla and Sara looked at each other before answering "we created them"_

"_you see when we arrived we didn't know how to fight or use chakra, so every night we came here and trained so we could get better before our skill test" Sara told him, Tayla nodded "so it's a good thing leader-sama has a cold then huh?" Tobi asked._

"_That was a stroke of luck on our part but now I think we're ready, I also think we should go to bed, I'm rather tired" Tayla said, Tobi cocked his head to the side as Tayla and Sara began to walk to the door of the room "see ya later Tobi" Sara called out over her shoulder with a smile._

"_Just one more question, how's Tayla-san's and Sara-san's Taijutsu?" Tobi asked, Tayla and Sara froze "we haven't practiced that yet" Tayla admitted turning round, Tobi shrugged and walked up to them "I can teach you Tai jutsu tomorrow if you wish" he spoke very un-Tobi like, Tayla nodded "yes thank you Tobi" she said as Tobi walked out of the room._

_End Flashback_

So for the next few nights Tayla and Sara learned strong Taijutsu moves from Tobi and even had a few matches with each other.

Tayla stood there panting with Sara next to her in no better condition, across from them stood their opponent…Tobi.

"You okay Sara?" Tayla asked looking at her partner out of the corner of her eyes, Sara nodded "then let's go!" Tayla shouted rushing towards Tobi who sidestepped her attack and hit her in the back, sending her flying.

Sara moved faster then Tayla and aimed a side kick at Tobi, Tobi blocked it at the last second with his arms, the force of the impact made him stumble back a few steps.

"Not bad, let's cut this lesson short, Tayla-chan's and Sara-chan's test is in the morning, so Tayla-chan and Sara-chan should get lots of rest" Tobi told them, Sara nodded and got out of her fighting stance as Tayla got herself out of a bunch of equipment she landed in.

They said their goodnights and went to their own rooms, Tayla nursed her injured arm from her crash landing "I hope this is better in the morning" she muttered as she got changed.

"Good night Tayla" Sara chirped as she snuggled into her blankets more like good morning" Tayla muttered before saying louder "good night Sara"

She shrank into her bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, sorry.**

**The next one will be longer, promise, plz review. **


	7. Chapter 7: The search and waking up Sara

**Chapter 7: The Search and Waking up Sara**

_**~Real world~**_

"Sara! Tayla! Tamara! Jess! Georgia!" Cheresa, Jayde and Izzy yelled throughout the woods, they had been searching for clues as to where their sisters and friends had gone.

"I give up, we've been searching for a week and a half and we've found nothing" Izzy complained, Cheresa turned around to face her "we found footprints" she stated, Izzy scowled "that suddenly stop, that makes it more confusing, there are no other footprints to suggest that someone kidnapped them, it's like they just disappeared" she said, Jayde just watched with a sad look "come on guys it's getting late, we'll look again tomorrow" she said heading towards the edge of the woods "I won't be able to come" Izzy said "with Georgia's sudden disappearance, mum's been watching me like a hawk, I'm lucky I could come today" she added, Jayde nodded as she stopped "yeah my mum was hesitant to let me out since Tayla vanished, I guess we'll leave it to the police" she said.

"Well my dad doesn't care about me so I can come tomorrow" Cheresa said "yes but we don't want you to vanish as well" Izzy said "so I'll call the next time I'm let out"

"Same here" Jayde added.

"Alright" Cheresa sighed "I just hope they don't hurt themselves"

*&^%%^&*

_**~Naruto world~**_

"OW!"

Tamara lifted her foot and glared at the rock it just kicked "I swear that was not there before" she growled to herself "someone must have jinxed me" she added, she eyed the rock as she stepped over it, still glaring daggers at it.

As she stepped over the rock she ran into someone causing her to fall over and land on said rock "fuck! I swear I'm going to sock whoever bumped into me" she growled standing up, she dusted herself off and turned her now red eyes to the person she bumped into.

"Neji?! What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes changed to her normal hazel colour, Neji looked at her in confusion "who are you?" he asked "wait, you're one of the girls that appeared during the pilimanarys (sp?) aren't you?" he added, Tamara nodded "my name's Tamara, so what are you doing here? I thought you would be doing some hardcore training this close to the finals" she said as she dusted her arm off.

"Tenten asked me to go with her to visit Lee and I've already trained today, why are you asking me these questions? ...and how do you know my name?" he asked, Tamara shrugged "common knowledge?" she suggested before passing him "a few more things…" she turned around "one, you know that destiny crap you spew, well guess what the futures not set in stone, you want destiny? Make it yourself" she said, Neji stood there stunned "two, don't underestimate Naruto, he's full of surprises and three…" she put on her best fake smile and walked towards him, her red eyes shining with innocence.

Once she was in front of him, she slammed her foot down on his "ah!" he exclaimed "that was for what you did to Hinata during your match" she said sweetly, fake smile still in place as she started to walk away.

"Wait" Neji grabbed Tamara's arm "my match with Hinata was before your arrival, how do you know what happened in it?" he asked, Tamara looked up at him with sky blue eyes "I know a lot of thing about you Neji, hell I know a lot of things that are going to happen no matter how much I want to stop it… Neji I know why you're mad at the main branch but you have to stop looking with your rage and start looking with the truth" Tamara said before disappearing in a swirl of water.

"Water?" Neji wondered looking at his now soaking hand "what did she mean?"

*&^%%^&*

"Sara, wake up" Tayla said quietly as she nudged Sara lightly, seeing as how that didn't work Tayla grinned evilly and grabbed a few thing before she walked to the training room where the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting for them.

When she entered Pein questioned her "where is the other girl?" he asked.

"She has a name you know" Tayla replied.

"And that would be…?"

"Boy you sure pay attention don't ya?" Tayla mumbled to herself, yet loud enough for everyone to hear earning a few snickers and a glare from Pein "hey don't think that's going to intimidate me, Tamara gives way worse glares then you" Tayla said, Pein sat there steaming "Sheesh no need to blow a gasket and for your info, the 'other girl's name is Sara and she is still asleep" Tayla said smiling innocently at the pissed off Akatsuki leader.

"Why is she still asleep?" Pein asked "wow and here I was thinking you were smart" Tayla said sighing, Pein was crushing the armrest with his hands grip "she asleep because she's tired" Tayla continued "but the test is now" Pein said through clenched teeth as the rest of the Akatsuki edged away from him, Tayla shrugged "I know"

"Then go wake her up" Pein growled, Tayla shook her head "I'm not doing it" she stated, Pein glared at her then turned to Tobi "Tobi, you go wake her up" he ordered, Tobi jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Now what I meant to say was I'm not dumb enough to do it, oh well" Tayla said sighing "it was nice knowing you Tobi!" she called out, she turned around and walked towards the Akatsuki, spotting Kakuzu an idea popped into her head.

"Hey money-obsessed freak" she called out, everyone looked at Kakuzu who glared at Tayla "you know it's rude to glare" Tayla said "anyway wanna make a bet?" Kakuzu's glare lessened at the mention of a bet where as the rest of the Akatsuki looked at Tayla like she grew an extra head "what about?" Kakuzu asked, Tayla grinned "Tobi" she said.

"What about him?"

"I bet you 20 bucks that he's going to come back badly injured or possibly unconscious" Tayla said, Kakuzu looked confused for a minute before replying "uh, okay… sure" he said, unsure if he should do this.

"Good and no take backs" Tayla grinned "easiest 20 bucks I've ever made" she said to herself though everyone heard her.

"What makes you think Tobi's going to come back badly injured?" Itachi asked, Tayla looked over at him and noticed that everyone was looking at her and Kakuzu "because sometimes Sara takes after Tamara in the waking-up department, only Tamara's much worse… God I feel sorry for the person who tries to wake her up" Tayla said, shivering.

Suddenly a crash was heard and the whole training room shook "Sara's awake" Tayla stated with a smirk.

A few minutes later Sara stormed into the training room dragging an unconscious Tobi behind her, Tayla beamed "I win" she said turning to Kakuzu who had a very pale face, she held out her hand in which Kakuzu reluctantly handed her the money "yay, I have to tell Jessie that I won a bet against Kakuzu" she chirped to herself, she pulled out her phone and wrote the message before sending it and putting the phone away.

"Ok, so now the test can begin"

**A/N: I have added two more emotions that I will probably be using in the fanfic, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter R & R.**

**Dark Emerald – Determined/ ****Nervous**** – Earth.**

**Hazel – Happy/ ****Surprised**** – Air/Wind.**


	8. Chapter 8: The test

**Chapter 8: The Test**

"Ok, so now the test can begin" Pein announced.

"Yay!" Sara yelled sarcastically, Tayla smirked "you woke me up for that?" Sara asked, her eyes narrowing in anger as she did some hand signs.

"Ahh! Sara don't use that now, I'm still here!" Tayla shouted, Sara stopped for a few seconds before putting her hands down, Tayla let out a breath.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Kakuzu asked Tayla, she shrugged "depends on her mood, right now I'd say for a few hours"

Tayla's phone went off, Sara turned to her as she opened it "who is it?" she asked.

"Hmm…oh it's Jess, I texted her before to tell her that I won a bet against Kakuzu" Tayla replied, Sara blinked a couple of times before she burst out laughing.

"How the hell… did you pull that off?" she asked between laughs, Tayla shrugged "I know you better" she said as she put her phone away.

"Right, can we start now?" Pein asked, Tayla and Sara shrugged "why are you asking us?" Tayla asked "yer, we've been waiting on you" Sara added "I mean you are the one running this thing aren't you?"

Pein face-palmed "let's begin then" he said "you two are going to take it in turns in a fight against Hidan-"

"Why me?!" Hidan protested.

"Because they can't accidentally kill you" Pein replied "now as I was saying, you'll go up against Hidan so we can see your skills and find out what needs improvement" he explained, Tayla put her hand up "is he allowed to kill us? Just wanna check" she asked, Pein shook his head "no, but he'll more then likely leave you half dead"

"No he won't" Sara whispered to Tayla "what do you mean?" Tayla whispered back.

"Well it's against his religion, remember?" Sara whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Tayla said out loud "you two finished yet?" Pein asked "yes" Tayla replied.

"Who's going first?" Sara asked "whoever wants to go first" Pein replied, Sara put her hand up at the same time Tayla pointed to her "I/She will" they said at the same time, the whole Akatsuki sweat dropped "ok then Sara's first"

Sara walked to the middle of the room "come on Hidan, or are you afraid you'll lose?" Sara taunted, Hidan growled "I'm fuckin' coming!"

"Language, there are less foul-mouthed dipshits present… and girls" Sara scolded.

"Oi Sara catch!" Tayla shouted with a smirk and threw something, Sara caught it and looked at the item, it was her MP3 "woohoo thanks! Sara shouted back to Tayla as she put her earphones in "now I'm ready to dance, shall we?"

"Start!"

*&^%%^&*

Georgia's POV

I stopped my training when I heard Jess's ring tone go off, I looked around at Jess to see her coming off the water to get it.

She checked the message on it and bust out laughing, I walked over to see what it was "what is it?" I asked grabbing a drink bottle.

"Tayla sent me a message to tell me she won a bet against Kakuzu and he actually gave her the money" Jess replied and I spat out my drink "your kidding" Jess shook her head.

"What was the bet about?" I asked choosing not to drink this time "how injured the person going to wake Sara would be" she replied pushing buttons on her phone "well they're lucky they don't have Tamara with them" I said sitting down at the base of the tree.

"Where is Nii-san?" Jess asked sitting down next to me "still looking for her mystery guy" I suggested, Jess gave a thoughtful look "I wonder who her mystery guy is"

I gave her a look that said 'you're kidding right'" before sighing "she basically told us who she's looking for, didn't you listen to her clues?"

Jess shook her head, I sighed again "well I'll let you figure it out then, oh and stop calling Tamara Nii-san because 1. You two look nothing alike and 2. Tamara's not a boy" I told her, Jess laughed nervously "I'll just call her Itoko then" she chirped "well if Tamara says it's okay" I muttered to myself.

"Let's go get some Raman" Jess shouted jumping up, I laughed as I stood up "I think you're turning into a Naruto double, next you're going to be shouting 'believe it' after every sentence" I teased, Jess frowned "no I wouldn't" I just laughed and we left to go get lunch.

*&^%%^&*

"Start!" Pein ordered, Sara grinned and vanished "what the fu-?!" Hidan exclaimed then dodged to the side as Sara brought her foot down from above, her foot hit the ground creating a small crater, she got out of the crater and charged at Hidan.

Up in the stands Tayla was watching with her fingers crossed, but even she was shocked at the crater Sara created "Sara-chan never did that in training" Tobi commented from beside Tayla making her jump "Tayla-chan, did you know Sara-chan could do that?" Tayla shook her head "no Tobi, I didn't and just call me Tayla, okay?"

"Okay Tayla, Tobi is a good boy" Tayla sweat dropped and turned her attention back to the fight.

Sara back flipped as Hidan swung his scythe out, landing Sara ran her hands through some signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke "what is she fuckin' doing?" Hidan wondered, the smoke cleared and Sara stood there "hmm, I guess that didn't work. Oh well" she said smiling and got into a fighting stance.

Everyone sweat dropped "she's an idiot" Tayla stated, Tobi looked at Tayla then at Sara and back again "Tobi believes in Sara-chan" Tayla smiled "so do I"

Sara dodged Hidan's scythe then blocked his punch "man is that all you can do? My granny can fight better then you" she teased "why you fucking heathen!" he yelled, Sara grinned "I'll fucking sacrifice your fucking heathen ass to Jashin-sama!" Hidan continued yelling "you only hurt the ones you love" Sara sang.

"That means Sempei loves Tobi!" Tobi cheered hugging Deidara "not a chance un!" Deidara yelled throwing Tobi off him "I've never heard that saying before un, Danna does that mean you love all your human puppets un?" he asked Sasori as he turned towards him "…no" Sasori stated with an emotionless face _'it suits Itachi well' _Tayla thought glancing over at the Uchiha _'there are similarities between him and Tam, I wonder how they would get along-' _a bang pulled Tayla from her thoughts, she looked over at the match to find Sara pinned to the wall by Hidan's scythe "Sara!" Tayla shouted standing up, Tobi gasped and Hidan laughed "not talking so big now are ya" he stopped laughing when he saw the smile on Sara's face "what?!" he growled "your still an idiot" she claimed, Hidan growled and ran towards her. Tayla gasped and was about to jump over the railing when someone grabbed her arm, she turned and glared at Kakuzu who had grabbed he "watch" he ordered, Tayla's glare hardened but she slowly at down and watched as smoke surrounded Sara again, Hidan stopped and ducked as his scythe flew out of the cloud, over his head and into the wall on the opposite side of the room "what the?" Tayla looked back at the cloud of smoke to find that where Sara was a few moments ago now a horse looking thing "Ahhh! Sara-chan turned into a horse!" Tobi yelled, the horse growled at Tobi "I'm not a horse you nit-wit, I'm a kelpie nor am I Sara" it said "oh" Tobi pouted "hey" Tayla spoke up "a kelpie is a horse, so as much as I hate to say it… Tobi's right" she said, then Tobi hugged her "yay, Tobi's right!" he cheered.

Hidan stared at the kelpie "then where is the girl?" he asked "I'm right here" a voice replied from behind him, he turned around and was greeted by a fist in the face. Hidan stumbled back a few steps and looked up to see the smiling face of Sara 'that's enough" Pein ordered, Sara turned towards the kelpie "thanks for the help Kari" Kari nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke "when can you summon?" Tayla shouted angrily, Sara rubbed the back of her head "I found out a few days ago" she said with a grin, Tayla groaned "you should have told me" she said as Sara sat beside her "we could have practiced together because I also know my summon" she told her, Sara turned to her "really?" Tayla nodded "they look like Kirara from Inyasha"

"Cool" Sara replied "well done Sara" Pein said behind them making them jump "have some lunch, then its Tayla's turn" he added.


	9. Chapter 9: A few surprises

**Chapter 9: A few surprises **

Tamara's POV

I walked along one of the less crowded streets of Konoha "man that tree was uncumfy, how are ninja's suppose to stay in it all night?" I asked myself as I searched "okay if I were a pervert, where would I be? I would be shooting myself but anyway hmm…" I stopped walking and took a few steps back, looking to the left I saw the hot springs "why didn't I think of that yesterday?" I walked around to where the change rooms were and found nothing "well… I'm stumped"

"Stumped on what little girl?" asked a voice behind me, I twitched in anger and slowly turned around "what. Did. You. Call. Me?" I growled out glaring daggers at the person in front of me.

"Uh… little girl"

*&^%%^&*

Jess felt a shiver go down her spine "I have a bad feeling Itoko's pissed off" she said shivering, Georgia looked up from the book she was reading "I'd hate to be on her bad side" she claimed watching as Jess turned up the heater "especially if someone refers to her height and you can be nasty when your angry too, I mean your nails are sharper then Kyuubis" Jess told her, Georgia nodded "then I really don't want to be on her bad side and my nails aren't sharp" Georgia replied "you tore someone's arm with them and that was by accident!"

*&^%%^&*

Tamara's POV

'_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts' _I repeated in my head as I glared at my shadow stalker "what are you doing here?" I growled out "nice to see you too" the guy laughed, I 'humph'ed and glared harder "you have some explaining to do" I stated, he chuckled "I know" he replied "well?" I questioned "wait a few seconds and I'll explain to all of you" he said, I gave him a confused look before I heard my name being called.

I walked out to the front of the hot springs and saw Jess and Georgia walking towards me "hi guys" I called out, they looked at me and waved. When they got close to me they suddenly stopped, I watched as their faces changed into a shocked and confused look "what?" I asked, they pointed behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see my shadow man standing there waving "oh him" I said "oi, him has a name. My name is Chi" Chi told them, the girls burst out laughing.

"What?" he growled, Georgia recovered first "Chi is a girls name" Chi sweat dropped "my mum wanted a girl so anyhoo I'll explain about Tamara's ability and the abilities you two might be getting from your demon shadows-"

"Demon shadows?" I asked cutting him off as Jess calmed down.

"Yes, I'm your demon shadow" seeing the girls confused faces Chi sighed "when you came into this world, you passed through the demon plane where all of this world summons come from. When you did that my friends and I got attached to you so-"

"Does that we're Jinchuuriki?" Jess asked cutting him off "no, I said attached not sealed inside" Chi replied "what's the difference?" I asked him.

Chi gave me a look that said 'how dumb can you get?' and I glared at him "the difference between you guys and a Jinchuuriki is that Jinchuuriki hold the demons body, mind and soul. You on the other hand just hold our mind and soul, our bodies are sill in the demon plane only they're empty shells, we are also not as powerful or important as the tailed demons the Jinchuuriki carry but you can summon our bodies" Chi explained "okay look I'll be honest with you, I hate humans and I don't plan on liking any of them go that?" he added "fine now lets summon you" I said with an evil grin "I also would like to see my demon shadow" Georgia said "well right now you two can't summon your demon shadows body because their mind and soul is still asleep, I can awaken them but only after I've re connected to my chakra" Chi told Georgia and Jess who pouted "well I can still do it so here I go" I chirped "wait!" Chi shouted "what?" I asked a bit annoyed "we're going to need a bigger space then this" he told me and then I remembered that we were still standing in the middle of the street "oh" I said.

"Let's go back to the training grounds Georgia and I were just at" Jess said and started walking down the road the same way she came.

"Well let's go" I said following her.

~^(*)^~

**Normal POV**

"Is this big enough?" Jess asked when they reached the empty training ground, Chi who suddenly materialized next to Tamara looked around "yes, it's fine" he said before disappearing "hey, where's the weasel?" Jess asked looking around "I'm here and I'll like it if you don't call me _the weasel _thank you" Chi said and the girls turned around to see him standing a few feet away, Jess suck her tongue out.

"Tamara, here. Other girls, stay" he ordered "we are not dogs" Georgia stated "could have fooled me" Chi retorted "WHAT?" Georgia grabbed Jess's arm as she tried to lunge at Chi "at least I have a name that suits my gender!" she shouted, Chi growled at her "Jess shut up before you give me a head ache! And Chi don't insult my friends" Tamara said already standing beside Chi "whatever, you know how to summon?" Chi asked, Tamara nodded "good, now use 95% of your chakra to summon me" he told her, Tamara concentrated on her chakra ten did as she was told.

She preformed the hand signs and slammed her hands down on the ground "summoning jutsu!" she shouted.

A huge puff of smoke clouded the girls vision, when the smoke cleared they saw a _giant _weasel stretching in front of them "god, I feel as stiff as a rock" the weasel growled "Chi?" Tamara asked, the weasel looked down at her "what?" it asked, Tamara's eyes widened "it is you" she exclaimed happily as she put a hand on his leg "careful" Chi said "why?" Tamara asked before she pulled her hand back with a yell "oww, what's going on?" she asked looking down at her hands that were now growing claws "because I'm attached to you, even though I'm in my body now my soul and mind is still in you meaning now that my chakra is reconnected you're getting some of my demon traits because our chakra is mixing together" Chi explained "now let's awaken you demons while Tamara goes through her changes" Chi said turning to Jess and Georgia.

"First you have to-"

"Daddy!" a little voice called out from above Chi "huh?" everyone paused, a normal sized weasel with a pink bow on its head became visible on Chi's head "Momo?" Chi exclaimed "hi daddy" Momo called out as she waved "how the hell are you here, you're too young to be able to travel through the worlds" Chi said "Momo went to sleep on daddy's head and when Momo woke up Momo was here" Momo told Chi "great, someone else who speaks in third person" Jess mumbled "but now that you're here you can't go back" Chi complained "couldn't she go back with your body?" Georgia asked, Chi shook his head "no, if she went back now she will die. In our world we only allow demons who are at a certain age or over to be used in summons because their bodies are able to handle the trip there and back, but for someone as young as Momo the trip back would kill her so she's stuck here" Chi explained "I'll look after her for you' Tamara said gaining everyone's attention, she now had claws, ears, a tail and whiskers. Her hair had also grown longer and now had a few streaks of brown through it and Tamara her also grown a few inches "I feel really different besides the new additions to my body" she added "I think the joining of our chakra as accelerated your aging process, it should be fine now but you have probably aged… 3 years" Chi told her "3 YEARS?" Tamara shouted "yes 3 years, but besides that what did you say before?" Chi asked.

"Huh?... oh I said that I'll look after her" Tamara told him "mummy!" Momo shouted pointing to Tamara "what?" everyone exclaimed, Chi looked at Tamara and his eyes softened "she does look like Chahiru doesn't she, but Momo mummy's gone to heaven remember?" he said looking away from the girls "oh yea, but pretty lady looks like mummy, Momo wants to stay with pretty lady" Momo cheered "look I still don't trust or like humans but can you please look after Momo for me?" Chi asked Tamara who smiled the sweetest smile ever, Jess and Georgia flinched at the smile knowing nothing good will come from it, nothing good for Chi that is "of course… on one condition" Tamara replied, Chi frowned "what condition?" he asked "you try to like me"

"HUH?" everyone (but Momo) exclaimed "look Chi, I don't know why you hate humans and frankly I don't give a shit why but don't you tell me that you hate me because I'm human so please just try to like me" Tamara told him, Chi looked away with an embarrassed look _she looks too much like Chahiru, I can't say no _"I'll try" he muttered "good now weren't you going to awaken their demons?" Tamara asked pointing to Georgia and Jess "alright, Momo please go play with the girl" Chi told his daughter who jumped off his head and went over to Tamara and transformed into a little girl with brown hair and a little pink bow on the left side of her head, weasel ears and a tail wearing a child kimono "hi pretty lady I'm Momo, what your name?" Momo asked "my name's Tamara, but you can call me Tam if you want" Tamara said bending down to Momo's eye level "no" Momo said bluntly making everyone sweatdrop "you're Oka-san" Momo told her with a firm look on her face "o-okay" Tamara replied with a shocked look on her face "okay getting back on track, you two close your eyes and think of something you want to accomplish with great will and determination" Chi said to Georgia and Jess who nodded and did as they were told.

Tamara watched as Jess started glowing white and a figure materialized beside her "Yuki?" Chi called out to the woman who looked up at him, she had snow white hair and light blue eyes and was wearing a light grey kimono 'well, look who it is, little Chi what are you doing here?" the woman asked "who are you calling little? Go get the girl to summon your body" Chi replied nodding towards Jess "fine" Yuki huffed and dragged Jess off away from the others, Chi turned to Georgia to see her dimly glowing a pinkish purple "focus Georgia" he said and Georgia sighed "I'm not sure what I really want" she replied, Chi frowned "it could be anything… money, power, for gods sake you could wish for a husband for all I care just put all your determination into something you want to do or achieve" Chi told her, Georgia sighed and tried again.

Tamara watched as Georgia began to glow the pinkish purple again this time more brightly, another woman materialized and Chi smiled "Uta, what a surprise" he said and Uta looked up at him, she had a purple kimono with orange lining and an aqua obi. She also had pink hair that reached her thighs "Chi, what are you doing in that form?" she asked, her voice floating through the air like a melody "well my girl summoned my body" he said pointing to Tamara who was wondering when she became his girl "go get your girl to summon your body too or yo-"

"Yes I know no need to tell me" Uta said cutting Chi off, a small earthquake drew everyone's attention over to Jess who was now standing next to a snow tiger the same size as Chi, she had small patches of ice around each paw and every time she breathed out fog would come out "it feels so good to be back in my body" the tiger said stretching "well hello to you too Yuki" Uta called out Yuki looked down "oh, Uta I didn't know you were here" she said before nudging Jess with her nose "ow, that hurt" jess complained as she nearly fell over "oops sorry I didn't realize the strength difference between my forms" Yuki told her as she started growing claws "what's going on?" Jess asked "your going through the same changes your friend over there did" Yuki replied lying down for a nap "oh" Jess replied sitting down as Georgia did the summoning jutsu creating a giant bird "wow, it feels good to be back in my own body" Uta said stretching her wings out and then held out one of her wings to Georgia "here touch my wing" she told her "Okay" Georgia replied touching the feathers on Uta's wing and feeling the electric shock "am I going to get bird features?" she asked Uta who shrugged "I'm not sure"

Tamara looked up to see her friends in their changed forms. Jess now had ears, tail, tiger like eyes and a blue tinge had appeared in her skin. Georgia had really changed, she had pink streaks through her brown hair and three feathers in her hair each a different colour, one pink, one purple and one aqua, she also had small wings on her back and her eyes had also changed. "You guys look good" she said standing up "please don't say we're stuck like this" Jess said "only while our chakra flows through your body" Yuki explained.

"What about Sara and Tayla?" Georgia asked "well, if they also have demons then we have to do it today or else they will die" Uta told them "our friends will die?" Tamara exclaimed "no, the demon attached to them will" Chi replied "oh, but how can we get to them? We have no idea where they are" Tamara told him "there is one way…" Yuki trailed off, looking a bit reluctant to mention it "what way?" Georgia asked "well it's called 'Soul Transfer' and what it does is send your soul to a certain person or place" Uta explained "that's perfect! Let's do it!" Tamara cheered, Chi smacked her on the head "baka, listen first!" he ordered "the reason why Yuki was reluctant to mention this is because there are some dangers to this technique. Number 1 is that while your soul is out of your body, your body becomes lifeless so you can't move, speak, anything. So you are open for attacks from enemy ninja. Number 2 is that if your soul gets hurt it will feel the pain but the body will get the wound so you have to be extra careful and number 3 is that to stay transparent so no attacks can hit you, you must be touching your demon. Got it?" Chi asked after explaining, Tamara nodded "alright I understand, so when and do we start?"

Chi smiled "right now"


	10. Ch 10: Soul Transfer and a hospital trip

**Chapter 10: Soul Transfer and a hospital trip**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto and co. my OCs for this story are only Jayde, Tayla, Sara, Jess, Tamara, Cheresa, Georgia and Isabelle (Izzy).**

**Tamara's POV**

I sat cross-legged on the grass and closed my eyes "now what?" I asked "concentrate on nothing but the person you want to go to, once you got that spread your chakra to every part of your body" Chi told me, I nodded and decided to concentrate on Tayla because she was less likely to scream in joy when she sees me, once I got a firm image of Tayla in my mind I started to spread my chakra out but it was harder then I thought it was "damn this chakra spreading out thing is hard" I complained "then relax and imagine that your chakra is water flowing through you" Yuki suggested, I shrugged and tried that finding it a bit easier to do. Suddenly I felt a bit lighter and felt something jump into my lap before I felt like I was sucked through a wormhole.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a concrete floor "what the…? Tamara?"

I looked to my right to see Tayla standing there with a confused look on her face "hey, Tayla great to see you" I said with a small smile.

"Tamara!" I looked a little more to my right only to be bombarded by Sara "I missed you so much! What happened to you?" she asked while hugging me "oh not much, nearly charged here after our phone call, ended up in hospital for about three weeks-"

"What? What bastard put you in the hospital?" Sara growled "show yourself" I called out to Chi, I felt a cold chill as he materialized next to me "this is said bastard" I told her pointing to him "but it was only to help me, Tayla, Sara meet Chi (yes I know it's a girls name). Chi meet my friends Tayla and Sara"

Tayla and Chi waved while Sara glared "now our introduction…" Sara said pulling me forward towards the Akatsuki "everyone, this is Tamara, Tamara…" Sara turned to see the look I was giving her "uh… right, no introduction needed" she finished sheepishly

"Hi nice to meet you (even if I didn't notice you were there) I'm going to be borrowing my friends for a little while" I told them taking Sara's arm and dragging her back over to Tayla and Chi, once there Chi put his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a confused look "warnings" he said rolling his eyes "oh well ok, do what you have to do" I said to him.

I felt a small tickling at my stomach and looked down to see a bulge under my top, I poked it and it moved "what the…?" I wondered, just then Momo's head popped out of my top "oh Momo, you came with us did you?" I said pulling her out of my top "what?" Chi exclaimed "don't worry, I'll look after her, I did promise I would" I told him "Sara, Tayla meet Momo, Momo meet mummy's friends this is Sara and Tayla" I introduced, ignoring the looks Sara and Tayla were giving me "well let's begin, can you two girls please concentrate on something you want to achieve with everything you have and hold that thing in your mind" Chi told them, I was holding onto the back of Chi's clothes so I stayed transparent but got bored so I let go and walked over to the stands "hey can I ask a question, why must you capture the tailed beasts? Can't you complete your goal some other way?" I asked Pein, he opened his mouth to speak when Chi spoke "Tamara, don't associate with murderers" he told me, I shrugged and turned around "but I'm bored" I complained "so what did I warn you?" Chi asked, I sighed "yes I know but if I do Jess and Georgia will rush me to the hospital (I really hate hospitals)" I replied "if they even notice, Yuki and Uta are probably teaching them some Jutsu" Chi told me "what? No fair, I haven't even been taught one yet" I complained "who's been in the hospital for three weeks?"

"Who put me there?" I retorted turning towards him "me, I know now shush I need to concentrate" he replied, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him "oi" I turned to Hidan "what?" I asked "how the fuck did you get here?" he asked "well seeing as hw you asked so nicely… I came through my mind" I told him, he gave me a blank look "what, can't you get that through your empty head" I teased "I know your reckless and act without thinking but you can use that brain sometimes can't you"

Hidan scowled and threw a kunai at me, I touched Chi's arm and the Kunai sailed straight through me "ow that so hurt" I said trying not to laugh at his face.

Momo jumped down off my shoulder and ran over to Hidan "Momo?" I questioned as Hidan looked down at the weasel with a confused look, Momo looked up at him with a smile on her face before chomping down on his leg "ahh fuck!" he shouted moving back ready to hit Momo with his scythe "Momo!" I shouted in fear and ran towards her covering her with my body as Hidan brought his scythe down.

~^(*)^~

Jess looked over at Tamara when she noticed that she started shaking "hey, Yuki is that normal?" she asked the tiger girl. Yuki looked over at Tamara and shook her head "no I wonder why she's shaking" she replied walking over to her, Yuki gasped when she saw the blood pooling around Tamara's back "oh god no" she said kneeling in front of Tamara and lifting the back of her shirt up, she took a sharp breath "what's wrong is she al- Ahhhh!" Jess screamed at the wounds on Tamara's back "what's wrong?" Georgia asked as she and Uta came running up to them "h-her b-b-ba-b-back" Jess said covering her face with her hands, Georgia looked at Tamara's back and chocked "so much blood" she said taking a few steps back "we need to stop the bleeding and get her to the hospital" Uta said looking at the three deep holes in Tamara's back "right" Yuki moved her hand to the wounds back gasped as the three holes become one big slash across her back "oh my god" Uta said in shock and fear "is she going to survive?" she asked Yuki quietly so the girl wouldn't hear "I'm going to make sure she will" Yuki told her covering Tamara's wound in ice.

"That should hold 'til we get to the hospital" Yuki told her "good, let's go" Uta said picking her up "girls come on" she called out as she started running towards the hospital.

~^(*)^~

**Momo's POV**

Tamara winced when Hidan pulled his scythe out of her back, tears in her eye she looked down to see me looking up at her, fear in my eyes "m-m-mummy?" I wondered "are you alright?" Tamara asked me, tears sprung in my eye realizing that she was hurt because of me "Momo's fine, but mummy is h-hurt" I said "I'm fine Momo" she said, her tears falling on my fur, I took a few steps back scared that she might die. I looked up at the man that hurt mummy, even he looked shocked "you hurt mummy" I told him, he turned his shocked face towards me "you talk?" he asked "DADDY! MUMMY HURT BAD!" I screamed in fear and sadness, suddenly a huge black paw sailed over me and Tamara hitting the bad man through the wall behind him "and you wonder why I hate humans" daddy said picking me up "it's not hard to hate him" Tamara told daddy "Tamara! Are you alright?" the two girl mummy said were her friends ran past us with two other people "Auntie Neko, Uncle Koro" I cried recognizing the people with mummy's friends "I'm okay" Mummy said to her friends "yea right, I bet your body is racked with pain right now" daddy said walking over to mummy "shut up Chi" mummy growled slowly standing up "well, your stronger then I thought" daddy told her "Tamara, there are no wounds" one of the girls said, I think mummy called her Tayla "or blood" the other one commented, her name was Sara "look just so you understand, Tamara's body is still in Konoha. What you're holding right now is her soul, she is only transparent when she is holding onto me that's why that kunai sailed straight through her" daddy explained "but when she does get injured her body will get the wound but her soul here will get all the pain, I'm surprised she can still stand"

Tamara scoffed "you make it sound like I'm weak" she said "yes well we better get back, your body is probably spilling out lots of blood and I don't want you to die" daddy told her "bye mummy's friends" I chirped happily, waving at Sara and Tayla. I crawled onto daddy's shoulder "bye bad men and lady" I waved at the people over at the stands, I look back at mummy to see Tayla whispering something to her then mummy nods "that's a good idea" she told her "okay Tamara, close your eyes and concentrate on your body" daddy told Tamara, she nodded and closed her eyes. I watched as mummy started glowing brightly and shut my eyes from the brightness, when I opened them again I was in a white room at the foot of a bed mummy was lying in.

"Where is Momo?" I asked "oh Momo you're awake, thank god" Uta said coming in with one of mummy's other friends. "Auntie Uta" I said cheerfully "is mummy going to be okay?" I asked looking over at mummy who was sleeping "yes she'll be just fine, don't worry she is only sleeping now" Uta replied "it's because of Momo that mummy's here" I told her watching as mummy turned on her side in her sleep "no, I'm sure it's not your fault" Uta said patting my head "but it is! Mummy's here because I got mad at a man who tried to hurt mummy, then when he tried to hurt me mummy protected me, so its Momo's fault!" I yelled jumping off the bed and out the slightly open door "Momo!" I heard Uta and mummy's friend, Georgia, call out for me, but ignored them and ran out of the hospital.

I sat under a tree crying when I heard someone nearby, I got up on my feet and slowly walked crookedly (had changed into human form to avoid other people) towards the person. When I got close I hid behind a tree and froze when the person stopped making noise, I slowly looked around the tree to see who the person is but saw no one there "huh? I (hic) was sure someone w- (hic) was here" I said slightly hiccupping from crying too hard, I was about to move for ward when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Ahhh!" I screamed swinging around, bringing my other fist forward. The person who had my wrist grabbed my other one before it hit him "who are you and why are you here?"

I opened my eyes and looked in fear at the boy? Who held me "M-M-Momo's l-lost, Momo's mummy's in hospital and Momo ran out knowing it was all Momo's fault and got lost" I told him, the guy loosened his grip "what's your name? My name is Neji" he introduced himself "Momo's name is Momo" I told him "oh" he said sweat dropping "why were you hiding behind a tree?" Neji asked letting go of my wrists "Momo didn't know who was here, so Momo stayed hidden in case it was an enemy" I explained, I looked up at Neji "is Neji-san a boy or girl?" I asked, Neji narrowed his eyes "I'm a boy" he growled "Momo sorry for getting Neji-san angry, but Neji-san has long hair and a soft face so Momo couldn't tell what Neji-san was" I said bowing, I heard Neji sigh "that's fine" he said, I looked at Neji "can you please take me to see mummy?" I asked him "I'm training right now" he replied looking away "please you can come back later, please" I begged giving him the best puppy dog (weasel) eyes I had, Neji looked back at me and my eyes and rolled his "I suppose, but only until you see your mother" he said, I grinned "thanks Nii-chan" I cried happily giving him a hug.

When we got to the hospital I told the receptionist mummy's name and she told us which floor she was on "Tamara? Where have I heard the name before?" Neji said to himself, when we got to mummy's floor we saw a vase fly out one of the doors where some nurses including Uta and Georgia were crowded "what's going on?" Neji asked "that's mummy's room" I said moving closer to him "have you found her yet?" a voice shouted out "no, she still missing. Tamara calm down" Georgia said dodging the random flying objects Tamara threw "that was mummy" I told Neji "Auntie Uta" I called out, Uta turned towards me "oh thank god your safe" she said running over to us "why is mummy throwing things?" I asked "she is just worried about you, when she heard you had disappeared she tried to get up despite her injury and nearly opened up her stitches again. But when we told her she wasn't allowed to leave she got pissed off and trashed her room with her hands and power so it's a bit destroyed. Look she needs to see you" Uta said "but Momo scared" I said hugging Neji's leg "if it makes you feel better he can go in with you" Uta replied "wait what?" Neji questioned "alright" I said, Uta grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him forward when they were next to the door Uta stuck her head in only to pull it straight back out again narrowly missing a pole that was thrown out "Chi, restrain her please" Uta called out, a little scuffle was heard before Tamara shouted "let me go, you bastard!"

"Now, go in and as soon as she sees you she'll stop" Uta told me, I nodded "okay, Nii-chan first" I said "whatever" Neji picked me up and walked through the door "you" he said. I looked around to see daddy holding Tamara back and the room that had black patches and cracks all over it "daddy, mummy?" I called out, Tamara turned her red eyes towards me and went slack in daddy's arms "Momo, thank god. I though you were gone for good" she said, her eyes turning Hazel and rushing over to me when daddy let go of her, Neji leg go of me and I ran over to her "mummy Momo's sorry, Momo didn't mean for mummy to get hurt" I cried as she gave me a hug "Momo that wasn't your fault, yes I got hurt protecting you but you're my family and if that meant giving up my life to keep you safe, I'll do it" she said "now what happened to you?"

"Well Momo got lost after running away and then Momo met Nii-chan and Nii-chan brought Momo back" I explained pointing to Neji, Tamara looked over at Neji "Neji? You brought Momo back? Thank you so much" she gave him a small hug before handing me over to daddy "daddy! Momo missed you" I said giving him a hug.

~^(*)^~

**Normal POV**

Tamara watched as Momo started talking to Chi about what happened to her "so Nii-chan, huh?" I asked, Neji sighed "she just started calling me that and I didn't see any harm in it so I let her" he replied "you're a mother?"

"No, I'm not her real mother, her real mother died when she was very young and I apparently look a lot like her and I'm now looking after her that she calls me her mother" Tamara explained "but then why did you tell her that you were family and that you would give your life for her?" Neji asked "because its true, Chi over there is her real farther but because of something I can't explain right now he cannot look after her so I have become her family, it may not be family by blood but its still family and I love her like a real daughter" I told him "she's not human" he commented, Tamara took a sharp breath "yes she's not, but if you knew that why did you help her instead of kill her?" she asked her eye flashing a dark blue before going black.

"if I answer your question truthfully, will you answer mine?" he questioned, Tamara looked up at him confused to see him looking at Momo who was smiling "yes I will, as long as it's not something that will put Momo in danger" she replied "it won't" Neji assured her "the reason why… well to be honest when I first met her I thought she might have been a spy because she was hiding behind a tree but when I caught her she just turned out to be a demon child, I thought that I should kill her but after she told me that she was lost and that she was sad because her mum was in hospital because of her, I began to see just the scared, sad child instead of a demon child. And then when she asked me to take her to the hospital I thought that maybe I could find out why she was outside alone like that, but then when we got here, on this floor I thought that there was a demon in this room because of everything that was going on and I remembered that she was a demon child but I couldn't kill her, I don't know why, I just couldn't" Neji explained, Tamara sighed "well the good thing is that she was unharmed, now your question?" she wondered "why do your eyes keep changing colour? In this world you can change your eye colour through henge but that's not it in your case is it?" Neji asked, Tamara sighed again "to tell you the truth, because of him," she pointed at Chi "my eyes now change to different colours for different emotions. So far I've found out that, Red = Angry/ pissed off etc. and when I'm angry I have complete control over fire" she explained "not that that's helped in the current situation" she added gesturing to the black patches around the room "well how about this, you help me with my training and for you, it'll help your training and I'll help identifying your different emotions, colours, powers, all that crap" Neji suggested, Tamara gave him a skeptical look "why would you want to do that?' she asked "well, your from another world right? You want to get stronger fast right? Well what you said yesterday did make a bit of difference so I wanted to get to know you a bit better, to become… friends?" Neji replied sounding a bit confusing even to himself "okay, sure" Tamara said "I'll probably be allowed out in a few days I'll come find you"

Neji nodded "well, I have to start training again so I'll see you later I guess" Neji said and turned to leave "Momo, Nii-chan is leaving now" Tamara said with a smirk "what? Nii-chan wait!" Momo ran over to Neji and gave him a hug "thank you for helping Momo" she chirped happily "ah, that's okay" Neji replied with a faint touch of pink in his cheeks. Neji left and Momo changed back into her weasel form, Tamara picked Momo up as people started coming into the room to clean up.

Tamara was moved to another room and Jess laughed when she heard what had happened, that night Momo slept at the end of Tamara's bed happy knowing that Tamara was okay and that Momo had made a new friend.

**A/N: Hi, sorry for no A/N notes during the last chapters but I had to do one now. First, I have made a few changes to Tamara's powers and I'm going to put it all down in an A/N note after this chapter. Second, I'm not getting many reviews and I really want to know what you all think so please, even if you put a review on one of the chapters before this one, review again and third. There are pairing already in place I just don't know when I'll put them in yet, so feel free to guess the pairs as I put more on.**


	11. Ch 11: Countdown, 5 days until the final

**Chapter 11: Countdown, 5 days until the finals**

**Jess's POV**

When I got up the next morning I decided to train some more so I can work on my chakra control, I got up and had a shower before going downstairs to find Georgia reading a scroll "wha' cha reading?" I asked getting myself some breakfast "it's a list of handsigns and some low level jutsu, just things like the shadow clone jutsu and substitution jutsu" she replied, rolling the scroll back up "cool, so what happened yesterday when I was shopping? I heard there was a commotion at the hospital" I said taking a seat opposite her "well yes, you see Momo woke up first and started saying that it was her fault that Tamara was hurt. She then toke off crying and sorta went missing. Well when Tamara woke up she asked where Momo was and we had no idea, well Tamara exploded. She really got pissed off, her eyes were red and her chakra went through the roof, she tried to leave to go look for Momo but because of her injuries Uta and I told her she couldn't, she then started throwing things and setting things on fire (unintentionally of course) not to mention she just about literally kicked us out and threw punches or objects at anyone who tried to walk in the room" Georgia explained "you idiot, you actually told Tamara that she couldn't look for someone she cares a lot for?" I asked in disbelief, Georgia nodded sadly and sighed "well after 10 to 15 minutes of her rage, Momo turned up at the hospital with someone you'll never guess" she told me "Sakura?" I guessed, Georgia shook her head "but no one else comes to mind" I told her "she came with Neji-"

"What? You're fuckin' joking, right?" I asked in utter shock, that the cold-hearted, stick up the ass guy who spouts destiny crap brought Momo back to the hospital, Georgia shook her head "no, Momo was clinging to his leg when she called out to us, it was so cute" she said, little sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay" I replied, laughing nervously for I had never seen her like this before "I'm going training with Yuki" I added backing away "okay, have fun and don't over do it" Georgia told me, waving me off.

I left the house and walked down to the closest training field and called Yuki out. Yuki materialized next to me "so you want to train some more, huh?" she asked "of course" I said, grinning.

~^(*)^~

**Georgia's POV**

After Jess left the house I decided to go to the hospital to visit Tamara and Naruto if he was up, gathering my things I left the house locking it up after me.

Walking down the main Konoha I noticed that there weren't many people up so I decided to stop off at Ichiraku for a late breakfast, walking in I saw the owner (couldn't remember his name) and Ayame "welcome" she said "hi, is it to early or can I order now?" I asked not really knowing when they open "nope you can order now, we opened around half an hour ago" the owner called out to me, I checked my watch, 10:00, and put it to memory that they opened at 9:30 "well I hope its as good as I was told, I've heard nothing but great things about Ichiraku ramen from Naruto-kun" I told them as I sat down "oh, how is Naruto?" Ayame asked "good, he's in the hospital now but he'll be fine by the finals" I told her, Ayame placed a bowl of ramen in front of her "well here you go, hope you like it" she said cheerfully "thank you" I said and started eating, I looked up to see Ayame and her father looking at me strangely "um, is there something wrong?" I asked, they looked at each other before looking back at me "you didn't say 'ikadekimasu'" Ayame's father commented, my eyes widened "oh god, I'm sorry. It's just that where I come from we never say anything before we eat" I told them slightly bowing "oh really? Where do you come from?" Ayame asked sounding really interested "I come from a long, _long _way away. I come from a place called Australia it's over the seas" _and dimensions but no need to mention that_ I thought as Ayame grinned "wow that's amazing" she said as I began eating again, when I was finished I chatted with Ayame for a little while, I jumped when my phone went off "what the-?" I pulled out the phone and answered the call "hello?"

"_Ge-chan?" _

"Sara? Why are you calling me?" I asked as I pulled out some money that I got from the Hokage to help us settle in _"well I'm worried shitless about Nii-chan and no one was answering their phones, now tell me… HOW IS NII-CHAN?" _Sara shouted, I held the phone away from my ear as I handed the money to Ayame "I gotta go, I'll be back sometime" I told them and walked out of the shop "now Sara don't shout in my ear. Tamara is fine, she is in hospital again with a nice big slash going down her back-"

"_WHAT? I'LL KILL THAT FUCKIN' IMMORTAL BASTARD!"_ Sara screamed, I heard a few rustles and clanks before a slam "umm…?"

"_Sara has gone to kill Hidan"_ Tayla's voice came through the phone "well I'm not worried, he'll live. And Tamara's not hurt hurt, I mean yea she's hurt bad but the only thing that was bad is she completely demolished the hospital room when she woke up because Momo was missing" I said dismissing the whole thing as I walked towards the hospital _"yea, that's sweet. Anyway you're staying in Konoha right? What are you going to do about the invasion?"_ Tayla asked, I sighed and looked up at the sky "well we haven't talked about it but knowing Jess she'll go after Gaara without a second thought, Tamara will most likely go after her and I will go to the wall to help with the summons. Uta and I can take them out" I said with a grin _"I really shouldn't have asked, I should have know that"_ Tayla replied, I could hear the smirk in her voice "yes well I also think that Jess might also go for Orochimaru, after all he is the one that gives Sasuke the final push to leave the village" I explained as I stopped moving _"well that could be bad, she is no match for that guy"_ Tayla commented "I know b-"

I was cut off as loud bangs and thumps coming from the phone "what was that?" I asked, I waited for a few minutes before Tayla replied _"it looks like Sara found Hidan, I wonder if he's going to be alright?"_ I paused in walking "he? Don't you mean she?" I asked, Tayla laughed _"unless you're calling Hidan a girl, no. you know what Sara's like when she's angry"_ she replied, I smiled "I guess, but what if Hidan doesn't hold back?" I asked _"well nobody is allowed to kill us under threat of you guys exposing all their secrets"_ Tayla told me, the sounds of the fight getting louder _"well I better go, I'm about to intervene on Sara's fight"_ Tayla added "alright I'll talk to you later" I said before hanging up.

As I walked to the hospital I saw Hinata walking around "Hinata!" I called out and watched as her head snapped towards me "uh-uh who a-are y-you?" she asked as I stopped next to her "hi, I'm Georgia"

"You're o-one of the o-ones th-that appeared o-out of n-n-nowhere" Hinata stated, I nodded "yes that's me, I was wondering if you would like to come to the hospital with me? I'm going to visit my friend Tamara and going to see if Naruto is awake, you want to come?" I asked her "um… s-sure, th-thank you f-for inviting m-me" Hinata replied "don't worry about it" I said with a smile and started walking again with Hinata trailing behind me.

~^(*)^~

**Normal POV**

When Georgia and Hinata entered the hospital they saw a lot of nurses running around "what's going on?" Georgia asked, one of the nurses closest to her stopped "one of the patient is on a rampage I think it was, at first she was complaining about not being permitted to leave the hospital then she started screaming and before we knew it we were forced out of her room" she said, Georgia sweat dropped "please don't tell me that the patients name is Tamara?" she questioned "um yes I believe that's her name, do you know her?" the nurse asked "yes, can you please take me to her" Georgia replied, the nurse nodded and took off down one of the corridors with Georgia and Hinata behind her "is T-Tamara-san always like this?" Hinata asked "well… yes and no, she is only like this when she's pissed off or I think this time it's because she's in the hospital (don't like 'em). Anyway, most of the time Tamara is so quiet that you'd forget she's even around" Georgia explained "o-oh"

When they reached Tamara's floor they could see chaos everywhere, there were scorch marks and wet patches all around the corridor with Tamara standing in the middle "Tam!" Georgia shouted, Tamara's head snapped up showing her tear filled eyes that were swirling red and blue "Tamara what's wrong?"

"The… pain…" she gasped out, Georgia's eyes widened "oh right" she said quietly "that is another reason" she said quietly to Hinata who was staring wide eyed at Tamara "if there is one thing that scares Tamara to no end, its pain. Sometimes this is the reason why she is so emotional, but its physical pain she's dealing with right now, and she probably held it in when she got the wound and now in all came at her full force when the morphine wore off, but what can I do..?" Georgia wondered "would you like me to stop her, harm free of course" Uta asked as she materialized beside Georgia "you can do that?" Georgia asked, Uta snorted "can I do that she asks" she said before flinging a hand out towards Tamara, a bunch of pink feathers flew around Tamara and after a few seconds she slumped to the floor "wh-what did you d-do?" Hinata asked as Georgia ran over to her friend "oh I just put her to sleep" Uta replied as Chi materialized next to Tamara "and where were you?" Uta asked as he picked Tamara up "I couldn't get anywhere near her with her powers that out of control, I also would have gotten hurt" He said with a sigh "her powers?" Georgia asked, Chi sighed "it's hard to explain so I'll write it down with a brief explanation" he told her as he laid Tamara on her hospital bed, he then grabbed a pen and paper that was sitting on the nightstand and started scribbling words down "so basically the best way I can put it is… you noticed Tamara's eyes change colours right? Well that's because her mood changed, so to put it simply her eye colour and ability change with her mood like so" he explained and handed the sheet of paper to Georgia who read it.

_Sky Blue – Sad/ Depressed – Water._

_Red – Angry – Fire._

_Dark Emerald – Determined/ Nervous – Earth._

_Hazel – Happy/ Surprised – Air/Wind._

_Dark Blue – Scared/Pain – Lightning._

_Black – Nothing – Darkness._

_Purple – Love/ Embarrassed – Medical/ Plants._

"I think I get it now" Georgia said "cool, oh and also can you give that sheet to Neji he told Tamara that he'll help train her with her powers (ever though he has no clue what they actually are)" Chi told her, Georgia nodded "sure" putting the sheet in her pocket "I'll look around the training area's when I go visit Jess" she turned to the doctor that had just walked through the door "how bad is her wound?" she asked "are you family?" he asked "yes" Georgia replied without hesitation "well to tell you the truth her wound is healed, granted she has a huge scar across her back but other than that its fine" Georgia sighed "so it was _that_ pain"

~^(*)^~

**Tayla's POV**

After hanging up I walked down the hall towards the banging and crashing sounds, I came across a room I think was a rec room or something "you bastard! I'll kill you!" I heard Sara shout before half the room was engulfed in flames barely missing me in the door way "you bitch! What did I do?" Hidan shouted "what don't you do?" I asked making my presence known "and Sara stop attacking him, Tamara's fine, yes she's hurt but she's already up and about" I added looking over at Sara who was being held back by Tobi, Sara stopped struggling "really?" she asked, I sweat dropped "yes and you would know that if you listened to everything Georgia was going to say instead of running out to try and kill the idiot" I told her, she laughed nervously "I knew that" she said rubbing her neck "alright I'm hungry time for food" she said cheerfully as she rushed out of the room "what was that about?" Hidan asked, I turned to look at him, he had lots of burns covering his body and a few minor cuts and a major cut along his arm "she found out Tamara's condition" I told him "you're a bit better looking than I thought you would be when Sara found out Tam was in the hospital" I added and left the room to follow Sara to the kitchen "clean up before you leave" I shouted to him and smiled when I heard a string of curses coming from Hidan.

"You should be careful, these are criminals you're dealing with, every single one of them has taken a life" Sayu spoke up suddenly materializing beside me "I know but I also want to try and make them at least a little good… they are all going to die (laugh) hell I could even tell you the order in which they die" I stopped and looked out the window watching as the rain pounded against it "I just want to do something to stop that… I don't want anyone to die. Even the Akatsuki have hearts whether they want to believe it or not and Tamara agrees and wants the same thing" I told her, Sayu gave me a side hug as one of her tails curled around my waist "so that's what you whispered about before she left, I'll try and help as best as I can" she said, I smiled up at her "thank you, if this works, hopefully there will be no war"

I turned around and scanned the area "is something wrong?" Sayu asked, I shook my head "no it's fine I just though I heard something" I said turning back around "now let's go eat before Sara demolishes the kitchen" I added laughing.

~^(*)^~

A shadow waited until Tayla and Sayu were out of the corridor before stepping out of the shadows "is it possible for no war? She did say we all die, does that mean that Akatsuki fails?"

"I don't know much about these girl but I do know that they have never been in wars before" the person spun around to see Itachi standing there "Itachi, you were listening in too?" the person asked "yes, I feel that the girl was telling the truth… what do you think Konan?" Itachi asked, Konan looked back at the window where Tayla was standing "I don't know what to think but it looks like Tayla doesn't want any of us to die, even though she knows what kind of things we've done, I want to talk to Pein about this before I make any decisions" she explained and began to walk off "Konan" she turned to look at Itachi "it might be just me but it also sounds like they know about _him_" he told her before disappearing, Konan sighed "I thought that to but what can we do?" she said to herself.

~^(*)^~

**Tamara's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes "what happened?" I asked out loud "you got the full blast of pain from your wound on your back" was the answer I heard, slowly sitting up I saw Georgia, Uta, Chi and… Hinata? Sitting around my bed, I winced as I got a sharp sting in my back when I sat up "don't move it'll hurt" Chi said "it's a bearable pain" I replied and looked at Hinata "hello, I'm Tamara, I'm sorry if I caused you any worry or scared you before" I said with a soft smile on my face "o-oh no i-it's fine, my na-name's Hinata Hyuuga, it's n-nice to meet you" Hinata replied slightly bowing in greeting "nice to meet you too, you don't mind me calling you Hinata do you?" I asked, Hinata shook her head "o-of course n-not" she replied, I smiled "thank you, how are you feeling?" I asked and watched as Hinata gave me a confused look "I mean you got pretty hurt in your match with Neji so I was wondering if you're alright" I explained, Hinata's eyes widened "oh I'm f-fine" she said going red a bit "oh good that means I won't have to hurt him that much" I said happily then laughed at the questioning looks I got from everyone but Chi "well the first time I met Neji I gave him a small lecture the stomped on his foot for what he did to Hinata in that match, you should have seen his face" I told them with a huge grin, Hinata looked surprised while Georgia was shaking her head with a small smile "I think his ego and pride was hurt more than anything, I mean getting hit by a girl with no ninja training, I would be hurt to" I added then paused "wait no I wouldn't, where I come from no one has ninja training, oh well"

"I think we get it Tam" Georgia said with a smile "you also might want to call Sara, she called this morning and when I explained what had happened to you she ended the conversation with, and I quote 'I'll kill that f****** immortal bastard!' so I think you should let her know you're okay" I sighed and shook my head "so she ended the conversation with an oxymoron, that's Sara for you. Alright I'll call her now I guess" I grabbed my phone from the bedside table "then, in that case I'm going to leave, I need to give Neji the paper and then go find Jess and have lunch, Hinata would you like to have lunch with Jess and I we'll only be having raman" Georgia said, Hinata nodded "sure, I'll be happy to" she replied, I frowned "what paper?" I asked, Georgia pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to me "it's what I know about your powers" Chi explained "I asked her to hand it to the boy 'cause you're not going anywhere anytime soon" I frowned and looked around "what cha looking for Tam?" Georgia asked "a pen or pencil" I replied "oh I h-have one i-if you like" Hinata offered "I-I needed t-to go shopping l-later, so I c-carry one w-with me in case I n-need to add a-anything to t-the list" she explained, I smiled "you don't have to explain Hinata it's fine, thank you" I told her taking the pencil from her "what do you need one for anyway?" Georgia asked "just jotting down a little side note for Neji, please make sure he reads it before you leave" I told her as I scribbled down my request.

Folding the paper again I handed it back to Georgia and waved as the three girls left "wait where's Momo?" I asked noticing the missing weasel "she was sleeping at the end of the bed a second ago" Chi mentioned looking around himself, I was about to fling the sheets off and go on another rampage when the door opened to reveal Uta "just to let you know Momo has decided to come with us, she said that she wants to see Nii-chan" she told us "what n-"

"Thanks Uta, tell her she needs to stay with him until Georgia or Jess comes to get her" I told her cutting Chi off, Uta glanced at Chi before nodding and leaving "why? You know I hate humans, so what makes you think I want to leave my daughter in the hands of one?" Chi growled. I sighed "Chi I know you hate humans, but you're willing to try and trust me, I love Momo and I would never _ever _leave her with someone I didn't trust so please trust me" I told him without hesitation which made him hesitate "I promise you Chi, if he ever did hurt Momo, an angry you will be the least of his worries" I added "…fine, but I still don't like it" he complied, I smiled "you don't have to, Momo likes it enough for the both of you" I told him, he frowned "why she likes that boy so much I don't know" he said, I looked away from him as I grinned evilly "maybe she's got a crush on him?" I suggested looking back over at him and nearly burst out laughing at the look on his face, he had his eyes wide and his jaw dropped "no way in hell! Hurry up and get up, we have to stop them from reaching him! No daughter of mine is go-" Chi stopped his ranting when I burst out laughing "what?" he asked "I was (laugh) only kidding" I replied trying to calm myself "but the look on your face was worth it" I added as he frowned "your evil" he stated bluntly, I grinned "I know, I try" I said making him roll his eyes "hey, why did you want me to get up too? You know I'm not supposed to (not like that would stop me but anyway)" I asked him referring to his earlier rant, he rubbed his neck "haha well you see I actually can't go any further then 30 meters away from you when I'm in this form" he explained "same with the others" he added, I nodded "okay, that's all I wanted to know. Now to call Sara"

**A/N: sorry for the very long break, I've had a lot of problems with family and school and I also keep starting other fanfics so I forgot about this one. I've got a couple of fanfics I want to start so I want to complete the ones that have been started like this one, so I will complete this fanfic no matter what. I hope you can stick with me until the end. R & R**


	12. Information, Threats, Lunch and an Offer

**Chapter 12: Information, Threats, Lunch and an Offer **

At the Akatsuki base Sara was telling the members sitting in the dining room about their world and about the anime and manga Naruto "so you're telling us that, this whole world is a book in your world?" Konan asked, Sara nodded as she had her mouth full of ramen "and a tv show" she commented, Tayla sighed _I thought we weren't supposed to say anything about this _she thought as she watched the members looking for anything that could be bad for them, Hidan and Kakuzu were at the table along with Konan, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi was sitting down on one of the couches reading but Tayla suspected he was listening in and Kisame was leaning against the counter in the kitchen eating his lunch but also listening in "so everyone in your world knows about us?" Sasori asked, Sara shook her head "no not everyone reads manga or watches anime" she told him, Tayla seeing the confused looks they were trying to conceal sighed "manga is the books and anime is the tv show they are the proper names for the genre, type, whatever it is. Simple meaning is that's what it's called" she tried to explain "we are really into the show that's why we ended up here, we wished we could be here" Sara said "why, un?" Deidara asked, Sara shrugged "it seemed like a good thing at the time… but considering all the fighting and wars that are going to be going on here it makes me wonder if it was a good idea" she replied, Tayla sighed and looked away "but on another note, all of us have taken quizzes to see who we are most like personality wise to you guys all of us matched one of you" Sara told them, Tayla's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend _WHY IS SHE TELLING THEM THAT! _She mentally screamed "really? Who got me?" Hidan asked with a grin, Tayla glanced around noticing everyone, even Itachi, was looking more interested "well our friend and Tamara's best friend Cheresa got you, she's still in our dimension… the people who aren't here are the people who got… um… you Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara. Everyone else is here" Sara explained "so who did you get?" Kisame asked "I got Tobi" she said cheerfully "I wonder why" Tayla mumbled out loud sarcastically "and what about you Tayla?" Konan wondered, Tayla frowned "she got him" Sara chirped pointing to Kakuzu who looked at Tayla who avoided looking at him and settling for glaring at Sara who wasn't affected by it "and her twin sister, who is back at home got Sasori" Sara added "let's see who else… Izzy who is at home got Kisame and her twin sister Georgia, who's in Konoha got you Konan" she told them "my friend Emily got Zetsu and Luke got Deidara, both back home, Jess, who's in Konoha got mister high and mighty-"

"Pein" Tayla clarified making a couple of members snicker "Jess is really close to Tam so you really wouldn't be able to see the similarity between Pein and her but it is there" she explained "so wait who did that Tamara get?" Hidan asked, the two girls looked at each other then looked at Itachi who was reading his book "how'd the poor girl get that?" Hidan asked making Itachi look up at them. Sara and Tayla looked away from him and at Hidan "well we really couldn't tell you without revealing things from the past and we can't do that" Tayla told him, he was about to protest when Sara's ringtone went off making a couple of them jump. Sara looked at her phone and her whole face lit up "it's Nii-chan!" she said happily as she answered the phone "Nii-chan, un?" Deidara questioned, Tayla shook her head "it's Tamara" she told him "but nii-chan…" she heard Sara complain, they looked at Sara to see her face drain of colour "of course, no fighting for me" she said quickly, Tayla held her hand out "give me the phone" she said, Sara gave her a confused look "Tayla wants to talk to you" she said and handed the phone over "hey Tamara, just wanted you to know that Sara disobeyed your order and just told half the Akatsuki about our world, Naruto and the quiz"

There was complete silence as Sara went as white as a sheet, she then grabbed Tayle's top and started shaking her "how could you? You just signed my death warrant! Tayla!" she yelled, "put her on" they heard Tamara command, Tayla took the phone away from her ear and held it out to Sara "she wants to talk to you" she said, Sara took the phone and looked at it with a pale face "if you don't answer she's going to get even more mad" Tayla commented as she took a sip of her drink, Sara gulped and put the phone to her ear "yes?" she said, there was a pause for a total of five seconds before Sara started saying 'I'm sorry' over and over adding in an 'I didn't mean it' and 'they were curious' every now and then. After a full minute they all heard Tamara shout Sara's name through the phone making her stop "yes?" she asked, Tayla watched as she nodded every now and then, and then smiled "alright, I can do that see ya Nii-chan" she said then hung up and exhale "shit that was close" she said as she rubbed her forehead "what'd she say?" Tayla asked, Sara looked at her with a glare "she said she wasn't mad but she's still going to kick my ass next time she sees me, why'd you tell her?" she asked "would you rather she knows now or later when she finally does get here?" Tayla asked in return "now, that way there will be a chance that she will forget before she sees me" Sara replied, Tayla rolled her eyes "I'm going to lie down, for some reason I have a headache" she said giving Sara a pointed look that said 'it's because of you' but Sara just smiled and waved "alright hope you feel better" she said.

~^(*)^~

**Tamara's POV**

I grinned as Sara picked up her phone "_Nii-chan you're alright_" Sara said happily "yes I am, how are you feeling?" I asked "_oh fine, why?_"

"Well I heard you stupidly went to fight Hidan when you heard I was in the hospital, Sara you can't do stupid things like that" I told her "_but Nii-chan-_"

"No buts Sara, don't fight any Akatsuki member unless it's training or else…" I left it hanging because I didn't really think I could come up with something I would follow through with "_of course, no fighting for me_" she heard Sara reply nervously "_Tayla wants to talk to you_" she added before the sound of the phone being handed over then Tayla's voice came through "_hey Tamara, just wanted you to know that Sara disobeyed your order and just told half the Akatsuki about our world, Naruto and the quiz_" she said, I deadpanned _Sara you idiot, we don't know what could happen if you start spewing stuff _I though "put her on" I ordered and waited as I heard the sound of muffled talking and the phone being moved "_yes?_" I heard Sara's voice "Sara you idiot!-" that was all I got out before she started saying 'I'm sorry' over and over "Sara" I tried to get her attention "Sara shut up" my patience was wearing thin, I glared at the phone as I held it in front of me "SARA! SHUT UP!" I yelled and put the phone back to my ear "_yes?_" Sara asked slowly "good now Sara the reason I _didn't _want you telling them all that stuff is because we didn't know how they would react, now I'm not mad at you but I'm still going to kick your ass. So live in fear and no more stupid moves" I told her "_alight, I can do that, see ya Nii-chan_" she said "bye" I replied and hung up "why do I have idiotic friends?" I asked myself "because idiots attract?" Chi suggested, I glared at him "for your sake, I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I told him then laid down "I'm going to sleep, that idiot gave me a headache. I'm going to be hearing 'I'm sorry's for the next half hour or so" I added.

~^(*)^~

Georgia sighed "okay this is the fourth training field, if he's not here we'll try again after lunch okay Momo?" she said to the little girl holding onto Hinata's arm, Momo nodded "okay" she replied.

The four girls walked along the path that led to the field, when they reached the edge Georgia smiled "looks like we're in luck, there he is" she said and watched as Momo's face lit up, she let go of Hinata and ran towards Neji "Nii-chan!" she yelled, Neji spun around with a surprised look and caught Momo as she tackled him "Momo missed Nii-chan" she said "ah… hi Momo" he greeted and looked up to see Georgia walking towards them, he also noticed Hinata standing at the egde of the field with another woman but didn't pay much attention to them "I was asked to give this to you" Georgia told him as she held out the paper for him "what is it?" he asked taking it "it's everything Chi knows about Tamara's power, he though you could use it if you are going to help with Tam's training. She should be out of the hospital tomorrow" she explained, Neji nodded "thank you" he replied "we haven't properly met, I didn't get to introduce myself at the hospital when Tam was on a rampage, I'm Georgia, Tamara's friend and from here on out teammate" Georgia said holding her hand out "I'm Neji Hyuuga" Neji replied looking at her hand, Georgia rolled her eyes and put her hand back "sorry 'bout that, where I come from we shake hands when we meet someone, granted girls usually don't but anyway… Tam would like you to watch over Momo until I come get her after lunch, she wanted to spend some time with you" she told him "but I'm training" Neji protested "and she'll be happy to watch, Momo knows that you need to train so she'll just sit against a tree or something, or you could take a break and take her out for lunch or something, right Momo?" Momo nodded, Neji sighed "alright, it's fine" he said, Georgia nodded and was about to leave when she remembered Tamara's side note "oh right Tamara wrote something on that paper that she wanted you to read before we left" she told him, Neji took the paper out of his pocket and opened it. After a few seconds he frowned "I refuse" he said bluntly, Georgia looked over his shoulder at Tamara's messy handwriting.

_Neji, you better apologize to Hinata for the prelim match or else you'll get more then just a stomped on foot. I'll give you a week, Tam ._

Allowing herself a small smile she spoke "well you have a week, let's hope something happens within that week that changes you mind so you don't have to face Tam's wrath" Neji gave her a small glare "don't give me that look, even without training Tam packs one mean punch" Georgia told him and walked off "come on Hinata, Uta, let's go get Jess so we can have some lunch" she called out, they left leaving Neji and Momo to themselves "I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a small break" Neji said sighing "come on then" Momo nodded and grabbed his hand "thanks Nii-chan"

~^(*)^~

**Jess's POV**

I swore as I, once again, failed the jutsu I was trying to do "damn it, I failed again" I said flopping onto the ground "are you really trying?" Yuki asked, I frowned "of course I am" I started clearly without hesitation "then prove it, stop lying around and really try" she ordered, I sighed "fine let's go" I jumped up and stretched before I faced the tree I was practicing on "alright now concentrate, focus on the target" Yuki instructed, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes allowing my sub-conscious to take control "pull your chakra into the palm of your hand and when you strike, release it all" I heard Yuki say, suddenly my body moved on its own. My right hand pulled back into a fist while my left went out in front of me, as I moved forward my hands switched, my left came back to my side while my right came forward, I opened my fist and slammed my palm into the tree's trunk feeling my hand tingle as the chakra swam through it. I opened my eyes to see the tree had been covered in a sheet of ice "well done you finally did it" Yuki said "is that disbelief I hear?" I asked turning to look at her, she looked away "I just didn't expect you to get it so soon" she replied, I smiled "well my body kind of moved on its own, I think it just came to me like how I grabbed the tree branch back in the forest of death" I told her, she nodded "it is possible that all you girls have ninja instincts inside yourselves, you just never needed them before" Yuki suggested, I nodded "that would make sense"

"What would?" I turned to see Georgia, Uta and Hinata walking towards us "see this tree?" I asked her patting the now frozen tree "yes Jess I can see the tree right beside you" Georgia replied sarcastically, I ignored the comment and continued "well since I left this morning I have been trying to do this" I motioned to the ice "and when I tried just then it was like someone had taken control and preformed it perfectly and I told Yuki that it was like how I grabbed the branch in the forest, and she reckons that we might have ninja instincts lie deep inside us" I explained "in that case you're right, it does make sense" Georgia replied, I nodded "so why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"We came to invite you to lunch at Ichiraku's, would you like to come?" Georgia inquired, I nodded again "sure, I'm starving" I told her then turned to Hinata "hi I'm Jess, Tamara's itoko" I greeted her "my n-name's H-Hinata Hyuuga" she introduced herself back "well Hinata are you joining us for lunch too?" I asked as we began to walk towards town, Hinata nodded "yes, Georgia-san in-invited me, i-is that o-okay?" I smiled "of course, I was just curious" I told her "Hinata please just call me Georgia" Georgia inserted "same with me, just Jess okay?" I told her, Hinata nodded "sure" she replied.

When we got to Ichiraku I looked around for anyone I would recognize but came up with no one "well let's eat" I said "nice to see you again Ayame" Georgia called out to the owners daughter, Ayame turned around and waved "Georgia, welcome back. Here for lunch?" she asked, Georgia nodded "yep, I hope you don't mind but we have a bit of a group" she replied indicating us "that's fine, we don't need to eat human food" Yuki injected "we'll just rest until you're finished" Uta added and the two disappeared "oh well more for me" I said happily as I sat down beside Hinata who had already sat down with Georgia "one large bowl of ramen please" I ordered "same" Georgia said "m-me too please" Hinata added, Ayame nodded "three bowls of ramen coming right up" she told us, I turned to Hinata "so Hinata, been helping Shino for the finals?" I asked, Georgia gave me a look but I ignored her "ah y-yes, Kiba-kun a-and I have b-been helping Shino-kun t-train" Hinata replied "so who do you want to win the exam?" I asked and watched as Hinata's face went red "w-w-well I w-would really l-like Naruto t-to win b-but Shino-kun's m-my teammate so I w-would like him to w-win as well" she explained, I grinned "then don't root for anyone to win" I told her earning me two confused looks "what I mean is don't root for anyone to win, just root for all of them to do their best" I explained earning me a surprised look from Georgia _you don't have to make it seem like I'm stupid _ I thought as Ayame returned with lunch "there you go, order's up" she said, we all thanked her and she left "y-your right Jess" Hinata said, I looked at her "I'll just wish for everyone to do their best" she said, I smiled "and so will I Hinata, so will I"

~^(*)^~

**Tamara's POV**

I flung the blankets off "what are you doing?" Chi asked from his seat "I'm bored and cramped, if I'm not allowed to leave then I'm going to the roof, I know this place has one, Naruto and Sasuke duke it out up there… duke it out? That sounds stupid, let's not say that again" I said as I placed my shoes on "well as long as you're careful, knowing you, you'll do something stupid" I heard Chi mutter, I glared at him "and what's that supposed to mean? You don't even know me properly" I told him, he looked as though he was debating with himself whether he should tell me something or not "what is it?" I ask, he looks at me "um… because we're attached I have access to your mind" he told me, I froze "a-and what does that mean?" I asked hoping to god and the devil that this wasn't going where I think it was "I was able to access all your memories from when you were born up until now" he told me, I felt as if someone had hit me with a truck, swaying I sat back down on the bed "no this can't be happening, how can this be happening? How can you even see that far back? Even I don't remember anything from back then" I told him, he nodded "every active memory you have, I have seen" he informed me _so he's seen __**that, **__my god why? _"I need some air" I said getting up quickly "don't push yourself" Chi said also standing up "no! You stay… please… I need some alone time" I told him and ran out of the room.

I burst through the roof door and collapsed on the ground "why..? Why did this have to happen?" I asked myself, I crawled over to the fence and sat against it placing my arm over my eyes as a million things ran through my head.

"So you're one of the girls Naruto was talking about" I took my arm away and looked over at the water tower to see… "oh boy, I would have expected you to be spying on women but seeing as how I am one, I'm not sure what to think" I said out loud, the man huffed "it's research" he said jumping down onto the roof, I glared at him "it's bullshit, and everyone else knows it" I said as I stood up "so… what does the toad sage Jiraiya want with me?" I asked facing the old man "I got curious about these girls that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and seem to know a lot of things" he told me, I smirked "does that mean Naruto told you I mentioned Akatsuki?" I asked, he narrowed his eye "he did mention it but didn't know what it was" Jiraiya replied, I sighed "I'm not working with them if that's what you worried about" I told him "two of my close friends are now stuck with them and I want to get them back"

"How do you know about them?" he asked as he sat down next to me "well let's just say I've read a lot about them" I said yawning "you've read about them?" he questioned, I rolled my eyes knowing that I'm going to have to explain "okay look, I'm not from this world neither are my friends. In my world, this whole world is just a story for people to read" I told him, he sighed "that's hard to believe" he said, I shrugged "it's the truth, the only ninja's we have in our world are on paper" I said "but you have a lot of chakra for someone who has no ninja's in their world" Jiraiya countered, I laughed "well you can thank my demon for that" I replied and grinned at the look on his face "demon?"

"Yep, he's not as important as the nine-tails but he's powerful, would you like to meet him?" I asked "he won't attack me, will he?" he asked in return, I shrugged "he doesn't like humans but he wouldn't attack you for no reason" I promised _I think, but he doesn't need to know that _I thought as Jiraiya thought over what I said "alright then, I will meet him" Jiraiya decided, I stood up "then let's go see him"

"He's not with you?" Jiraiya asked, I shook my head "no I told him I needed some time alone so I asked him to stay in my room" I explained as we walked down the stairs, when we reached my floor I saw some of the nurses running around "what's wrong?" I asked one of them, the nurse turned to me and gasped "you!" she said pointing to me "what?" I asked surprised "we've been looking all over for you miss, you're not supposed to be out of bed" she said grabbing my arm "but Chi knew where I was" I told her "you mean the man in your room?" she asked, I nodded "he refused to tell us where you were" the nurse told me, I was shocked "but why?" I asked myself, when we reached my room I was put back into bed while Chi watched the nurse carefully "now no leaving the room" she told me, I waved her off "alright fine" I said, the nurse left and Jiraiya came in. I turned to Chi "why didn't you tell them where I was?" I asked, he shrugged "you said you wanted time alone" he replied looking away, I looked at him in shock "so you were giving me the space I needed" I said, I flung the blankets off and kneeled on the bed. Chi looked over, probably to tell me to stay in bed, and I flung my arms around his neck "thank you so much" I said giving him a light peck on the cheek "now Chi" I sat back in the bad and turned to Jiraiya "this is Jiraiya, he was interested in you and wanted to meet you, is that okay?" I asked, Chi looked over at Jiraiya and shrugged "I guess so" he said, Jiraiya looked surprised "I've never seen anything like this before, so how are you here? I mean you're obviously not sealed to this girl" Jiraiya summarized, Chi shook his head "that's partly right, when the girls arrived in this dimension they had passed through ours, the summons dimension, on the way. When they did their souls had passed through me and my friends so we were kind of fused together, so our souls are sealed but our bodies are at home, on the summoning plane" Chi explained, I frowned "that's a much better explanation then you gave me" I told him, he gave me a smirk "I gave you the more scientific explanation because I thought you were smart enough for it… guess I was wrong" he said, I glared at him "you asshole" I growled, he grinned "I try" he replied _bastard, I hope he's not going to turn out like Cheresa, a pain in my head for the rest of my life _I thought as I glared at him "so your body is lifelessly lying about the summoning realm?" Jiraiya asked, Chi thought for a moment and nodded "yep, it's probably lying in my house, why?" he asked "just wondering, so can Tamara summon your body?" Jiraiya asked, Chi nodded "yes but it takes a lot of her chakra like it does with most major summons" he replied "well I was thinking… if it's alright with both of you I could create a seal that would store your body inside of Tamara so it would take less chakra to summon you and every time you retreat back into her body, you'd go into your body instead of you floating around her mind" Jiraiya offered, both mind and Chi's jaws dropped "have you seen how big he is? He's about as big if not bigger than Gamabunta. How could I fit that inside me?" I protested "as he enters your body, his body would shrink to the size of a normal sized…"

"Weasel" Chi and I both said, Jiraiya sweat dropped "normal sized weasel then" he finished "so about Momo's size I would guess" I commented "Momo?" Jiraiya questioned "his daughter, she's with Neji right now" I said offhandedly before looking at Chi "Chi what do you think?" I asked honestly wanting his opinion "I'm not sure" he said "Chi, you do know that if your soul is separated from the body for too long you won't be able to connect to it again, this way you can regularly connect with your body without having to waste Tamara's chakra" Jiraiya explained, Chi looked at me then nodded "fine I'll do it" he said, my eyes widened "Chi are you sure? I don't think this is something you could take back easily" I told him, Jiraiya nodded "she's right, to break this seal would be to virtually kill her, she might survive but the sudden absence of chakra would cause her body to go in an overload trying to replace it all" Jiraiya explained "I trust her" Chi told him, I was shocked "Chi?" he looked at me "I trust you Tamara, I know that you're the kind of person to protect the people you care about and tries to keep everyone out of danger even if they are the enemy, so for that I'll trust you" he told me, I felt the tears coming yet I held them in "thank you" I said softly.

"Well that's weird" I heard Jiraiya comment, I turned to look at him only to find him a few inches away from me "ahh!" I quickly backed up "your eyes keep changing colour" he said, I placed a hand over my heart "that's because of him, please don't do that again" I told him "sorry" he apologized "well, I'll do the seal and place it on you when you leave this place" Jiraiya told us, I nodded "alright"

Jiraiya got up and was about to leave when he stopped himself "one more thing, can you keep Akatsuki a secret from Naruto? I don't want him to know about it until he has to"

"I'll keep it a secret for as long as I can" I told him, he nodded his thanks and left. I turned to Chi "I'm going to sleep some more" I told him, Chi nodded "that's fine, I'll try to keep the people who come by quiet"

~^(*)^~

Neji sat down and placed the dango in front of Momo "here you go" he said as he took a sip of his tea "thank you Nii-chan" Momo said happily as she popped a piece of dango in her mouth "Nii-chan, why do you train so hard?" Momo asked, Neji looked at her in surprise "so I can get stronger" he replied "so Nii-chan has people he wants to help and protect?" Momo asked "what do you mean?" Neji asked "Momo's true mummy always told Momo that true strength came from protecting and helping the people you love… but Momo's new mummy is in the hospital because she protected Momo, does that mean mummy was wrong?" Momo wondered, Neji gave it some thought "I think your real mum was trying to give you a way she knew you would follow, so you could become a strong, kind hearted girl" he explained "then I'll become stronger and protect Nii-chan along with mummy and daddy" Momo chirped happily, Neji opened his mouth to protest but decided not to "you work hard and beat me, then _maybe _you'll be able to protect me" he teased, Momo puffed her cheeks out "I can do it now! I'll show you, I'll protect Nii-chan no matter what!" she shouted drawing some attention to herself "not here you won't, now eat" Neji replied, Momo huffed and sat down putting another piece of dango in her mouth.

When Momo had finished with her lunch she jumped up "let's go Nii-chan, Nii-chan needs to train so Nii-chan can beat Naruto-nii-san" she said happily, Neji smirked "like that idiot could beat me" he said smugly, Momo gave him a confused look "but mummy said to always expect the unexpected with Naruto-nii-san" she told him, Neji frowned "she told me something similar too" he said to himself "so let's train, better safe than sorry" Momo said in a sing-song voice, Neji shrugged "oh well I was planning on training more anyway"

~^(*)^~

**Georgia's POV**

I waved as Jess and Hinata left, Jess for more training and Hinata for her shopping "I guess I better go get Momo now" I said as I started walking towards the training field.

As I walked down one of the streets I stopped when Uta grabbed my arm "isn't that her there?" she asked me pointing down one of the small streets we were passing, I looked to see Neji talking with Tenten and Guy while Momo was clutching his pant while hiding behind his leg "that's cute" I said and quickly took a picture with my phone before walking towards them "Neji-san, Momo-chan" she called out, both of them looked at her "Auntie Uta! Auntie Gege!" Momo cried happily _oh god where did she get that name? Jess, it had to have been Jess _I thought as Neji said something to the other two and walked over as Momo let go of him and ran up to us "Auntie Gege guess what? Nii-chan gave me some food called dango, it was really yummy" she said as she gave me a hug "that's nice, did you thank Neji-san?" I asked, Momo looked at me for a second before shaking her head "nope" she said before spinning around "thank you Nii-chan" Neji shrugged "it was nothing" he told her "I take it you're here to pick her up?" he asked me, I nodded "yes I am"

"Alright then-"

"And who are these fine ladies that you're keeping to yourself Neji-kun?" Neji turned around and I saw that it was Guy that had spoken "hi my name's Georgia" I said before Neji could protest "an I'm Uta" Uta added giving a small bow "well I'm Might Guy, Neji's youthful sensei" Guy said with one of his blinding smiles "well Guy-san, it was nice to meet you, I was just picking up my niece from Neji but I hope to meet you again" I said with my own smile "oh not at all, it was nice to meet you too" Guy replied, I took Momo's hand and began to walk off "bye Neji-nii-chan!" Momo shouted waving her hand, I rolled my eyes with a smile. _Now to take Momo home._

~^(*)^~

**Tamara's POV**

I smiled as the nurse took back the papers "alright then, hope you have a good day" she said, I nodded and walked out the front door "you know that you shouldn't be out for another couple of days" Chi commented as he materialized next to me, sighing I ignored him and walked "Tamara…? Tamara? Tamara!"

"What?" I asked, irritated I turned and looked at the cause of my irritation "you shouldn't push yourself" Chi told me, I gave him a blank look "Chi look, this world isn't going to give me a cushion to fall on every time I trip, nor is it going to turn every object that tries to kill me into a… bloody teddy bear. What I mean is I need to get stronger so I can survive my time here and get my friends back… I know the Akatsuki won't kill them, but I can't stand the thought of them always being around danger (besides them being the ones who wanted to come here)" I told him as I started walking again, I spared a glance at Chi to see he had this surprised look on his face "what?" I asked narrowing my eyes, his eyes widened "oh nothing, I guess you're ready for training then" he said with a smirk "training?" I questioned before Chi suddenly grabbed me and we vanished.

_**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in god knows how long. BUT, I'm going to try my hardest this year to complete this story. So once again I'm sorry and thank you for reading.**_


End file.
